A mission within a mission?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: A new OC story! Minako Uma is trying to keep her mind in peace as a boy by the name of Hibiki Hiroshimoi changes all she calls "normal". Rated M for graphic nature.
1. Chapter 1

A sigh left the girls lips as she read a note posted to her door. Basically it was "ordering" her to come and help out with a mission, but behind the scenes, she knew it was also saying, "We are too scared to ask you in person".

The girls name was Uma Minako. She had a very negitive reputation in the sand village. Since she was young people have feared her, and they had all right. She was nicknamed "The Village Psycho." It wasn't her fault though; her father was the one who lead her to insanity...

Another sigh left her lips as she slowly crept downstairs and out the front door before her bat-shit insane father caught sight of her. The note asked her to be at the gates at eight am, it was ten to. She rushed through the streets to meet up with a group of Jounin she recognized from when she graduated. However, there was one guy who caught her eye; he was brand new to her. People around her stepped away as she slowly walked toward the leader of the mission.

"Didn't have the guts to talk to me in person? Pathetic." She told him coldly.

"W-we are sorry... Minako... um... w-we will ask in person next time..." The leader told her nervously.

"Yeah, right! You say that everytime!" Minako yelled, her luminous aqua eyes filled of anger.

"L-Let's just go..." The leader said as he turned and left the gates.

Minako held herself back to the end of the group as they all ran through the sand village. As she looked to her left, she noticed that the new guy, was almost right beside her.

"Who are you?" She asked him coldly.

"That's none of your business." The mysterious man said.

Minako hissed at the male. "I would watch how you talk to me..."

"I have no rules." He replied, keeping his eyes set ahead.

"Clearly you have no idea who I am." She stated, irritated.

"It's mutual." The guy shrugged.

Minako rolled her eyes as she gave up fighting; she was too busy drooling over the thought of enemy blood dripping down her throat.

"Minako Uma...huh."

Minako's eyes snapped in the mans direction; no one knew her by her actual name, only her nickname. "H-How the hell do you know me?" She questioned him.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"Because no one knows me by anything more then, "The Village Psycho"."

"I don't go by nicknames given by reputations."

"Still, that doesn't explain how you knew..."

"And I said why shouldn't I?"

Minako shrugged; her eyes looking back ahead. Had she known there would be ninja like this on the team, she never would have gone.

The mission itself was fairly simple, maybe even more simply had Minako been sent on her own. The sand Jounin were being sent to the Mist village to assinate a man by the name of Koro Tiniko. The only problem was, no one knew his appearence. All the villages have been on a watch for this guy, each trying to assinate him; this was Suna's first attempt. Their mission was to find this guy, and assinate him stealthily without detection and return to the village immediately. He wasn't claimed to be a ninja, so it wouldn't be that hard, right?

As the sun began to set, the group of ninja decided to take a break in a small cave. Minako took watch as the others slept; she always felt best at night anyway. With a sigh she watched into the darkness; her eyes glowing. Minako suddenly heard steps from behind her; her head snapped around to see the new guy; she sighed.

"Go to sleep, you'll need it." She told him; her eyes falling back toward the sky.

"Trust me, I don't." He said in response.

Minako breathed out slowly as she looked back toward him. "Can you tell me your name now?"

"I know yours, shouldn't you know mine?" The man chuckled deeply.

She found herself giggling at his comment before she caught herself; Minako Uma never _giggles_! "W-well, I wouldn't be asking if I knew it..."

The man studied her body movements and then said, "Hibiki."

"Hibiki?" She echoed, almost shocked by how quiet her voice was.

"Hibiki Hiroshimo." Hibiki stated.

Her glowling eyes narrowed. "Why couldn't you have said that earlier then?"

"Thought I would make you wait." He snickered.

Minako sighed deeply, trying to remain relaxed. "I... see..."

"Your mind is slipping, isn't it?" Hibiki asked, an eyebrow raised.

Minako's eyes flickered with pure anger. "Lay off..." She ordered.

Hibiki smirked as he took a step closer. "You can feel it; the anger is rising, and something is rising up in you, taking over almost. You know what's going to happen, but you're trying to hold it off. Am I correct?"

Minako hopped off the rock she had been sitting on to back away from Hibiki. It felt like he was stepping over a line, and she couldn't take that feeling. "G-Go away!" She shrieked in fear.

Hibiki quickly lurched forwards and took Minako into his arms, his hand gripping her chin and folding her head backwards so that he could look into her eyes. "I can see it in your eyes." He said as he narrowed his eyes.

Minako panicked as she jumped back. Her stance became defensive as her eyes widened with lust. "I warned you, boy!" She yelled as her eyes narrowed.

Hibiki let his hands fall to his side as he studied her attentively. Her expression he could feel impressing upon his conscience. With one subtle smirk, he turned around and waved before entering back into the cave.

Minako's anger seemed to fade as she slumped against the wall of the cave. "Wh-what... h-happened?" She asked herself out loud; she had never gained consciousness without being covered in blood.

_'Interesting._' Hibiki watched from the darkness of the cave as Minako gained stability and returned irratedly to her look-out post.

* * *

><p>By early morning the group was back out and heading toward the Mist village. Minako starred at Hibiki's back nervously. '<em>Why wasn't I covered in his blood last night? I don't understand it...?<em>'

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Hibiki called to Minako.

Minako's eyes widened as she diverted her gaze to the ground. '_What is up with that guy!'_ She asked herself.

"So, how come you were put on this mission, Hibiki?" Daichi, the leader, asked as he looked over his shoulder at the man.

"Shouldn't you know?" Hibiki replied.

"Unfortunately, the Kazekage did not tell me, he just commanded me to include you."

"Then you need not ask if you're not at liberty." Hibiki smirked.

Daichi growled as he turned back to lead on. "It's just as easy to say that you're Koro Tiniko." Daichi called back.

"Then your Kazekage doesn't know very well, does he? You should just leave be what is and do your job. I have a certain job that I am supose to accomplish." Hibiki said before starting to ignore Daichi.

The leader just growled giving up.

As the group proceeded further and further, they could feel eyes on them.

"Daichi, we need fight," A Jounin told the leader.

"I know, but we can't all stop." He stated.

"What if we only left Minako behind?"

The leader looked at the Jounin with widened eyes. "She will kill the enemy."

"I know, but, why is that a bad thing?"

Daichi sighed as he moitioned for the Jounin run ahead and lead the rest. Daichi stopped and waited for Minako.

"Minako," He said slowly.

"What is it?" She asked instantly, not even looking at him.

"W-we are being followed I-"

"I am aware of that. I was wondering when you were going to do something about it."

The leader shivered. "W-well, we were ah-"

"Hoping I'd stay behind and kill them for you guys? Jeez... talk about using... yeah, I'll do it and catch up." Minako hissed.

The leader nodded nervously. "We are counting on you, Minako." He quickly jumped back ahead as Minako stopped all together and faced the opposite direction, waiting for the enemy. '_At least I'll get my blood fix now...'_

"Daichi, I'm staying behind. No questions, just keep going." Hibiki started to slow down but the leader slowed down as well.

"It'll be alright, Hibiki. Minako can handle it on her own. No need gettnig caught in the mess." Daichi stated.

"I know, but I want to stay and see." Hibiki shrugged.

"I'm not kidding, Hibiki. You're just committing suicide by staying behind." Daichi said, concern clear through his voice.

"I said I'm staying behind." Hibiki gave Daichi a serious look.

"And I'm putting my foot down and saying no. Kazekage invested all of your lives into my hands and that is my job." Daichi said before picking up the pace.

"And I am not held by your rules. If you're angry about it, you'll have to address the Kazekage when we return. I suggest you not get in my way." Hibiki said before slowing to catch up with Minako.

Minako's eyes glanced behind her. "Get lost, Hibiki... I am dangerous when I am fighting..."

"Do I look like I care?" Hibiki asked before laughing.

Minako growled. "I-I don't want to hurt someone innocent... n-never again... j-just go..." She begged.

"I won't let you hurt me, Minako." Hibiki smirked. "I'm not stupid."

Minako sighed deeply. "Hibiki... I am begging you... I am unpredictable..."

"Again, I am not stupid. Besides, I won't get in the way." Hibiki said and sighed.

Minako gave in. "Fine... but if I hurt you... i-it's not my fault..."

"I won't hold it against you." Hibiki laughed. His eyes suddenly narrowed as he whispered, "right" to Minako.

Minako followed his word and turned to her right. She pulled a kunai from her pouch and pounced at the man, taking him off balence as she sliced his throat. Her head snapped up as the lustful look took over her again. She did a backflip and landed on another man, taking him down as she threw away her kunai and bit into his throat ripping away flesh.

Hibiki jumped into the tree above and looked down with curiousity at the now insane Minako. He knew a fair amount about her, but he had never seen her truly in action. He knew she was dubbed "The Village Psycho" and now he knew why; even then, she still remained as Minako to him - he knew why she was this way, and he couldn't hold it against her no matter what.

Within mintues the large group of ninja that had been following Minako and the others, laid in pools of their own blood. Minako licked her lips as she feel to her knees gasping. Her eyes looked at her hands as she began to cry.

"Why can't I stop this!" She cried loudly as she tried to wipe away the blood.

Hibiki watched as the tears fell from Minako's eyes. After a moment, he gently slipped to the ground and slowly approached Minako. "It isn't your fault, Minako." Hibiki muttered gently.

Her eyes lifted to glance at Hibiki. "Y-You aren't scared ... of me?" She asked weakly as she wiped at her tears.

Hibiki laughed softly. "You're only sixteen. Why should I be afraid? Now, if you were maybe sixty years old, ripping open a bunch of twenty-thirty year olds throats, I might be a little concern. Although, I find it amusing that a group that big couldn't defend against you. ... Interesting." Hibiki rubbed his chin as he looked around at all the blood and bodies.

Minako found herself laughing at his comment. Slowly she pulled herself to her feet and walked over to one of the dead men, stealing a bottle of water that had been on him and opened it letting it wash over her to wash away most of the blood from her skin. "Th-thank you, Hibiki." She mumbled quietly, almost hoping he hadn't heard her.

"No problem, Minako. One thing I'll let you in on so you have security; I don't judge people on what they're like, I know what you've been through and what you're dealing with so I can't blame you. If you had no reason, the psycho nickname may stick - but once again, I don't go by the reputation given nicknames, I find them pathetic." Hibiki smirked before turning around and running to catch up with the rest of the group.

Minako stood in awe at Hibiki's reteating form. "Wh-why... M-Mother... I wish you were here... I-I don't understand..." Minako sighed deeply as she wiped away several tears that had fallen before running after Hibiki to also catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>AN: Another new OC story! ^^ This is again written with me sister ^^ Hibiki is hers, and Minako is mine~! Could there possibly be love in the air? ;)<p>

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! D:

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	2. Chapter 2

Minako felt different then usual. No one had ever shown her an ounce of kindness besides... **him**. She shuddered at the thought.

_'I'm still... so sorry... Sho...'_ She apologized bitterly.

**-FlashBack-**

Minako ran for her life to escape her father; after seeing Gaara's kill, Minako cried out in pain as her father's kunai flew into her back. She yanked it from her flesh and ran.

A hand suddenly caught her and pulled her away, her mouth being covered. She tried to scream but it was muffled. She watched as her father ran past, unaware that she was no longer running that way. Her eyes cautiously moved back and saw a familiar face. She relaxed in his grip as he let her go.

"Don't scare me like that!" She scolded.

The boy by the name of Sho laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," He admitted.

Minako began to laugh but caught herself. "What are you doing?"

His brows furrowed. "Helping?"

"No! We haven't talked in months!" She yelled.

"Minako, calm do-"

"NO! You are working with **him** aren't you!" She accused, now taking a step back.

Sho's eyes widened as he shook his head - no words were avaible to him then.

Minako still seemed to shake her head, her luminous aqua eyes almost glowing in the dark. "No... no!" She shrieked - she didn't understand.

Minako pulled out a kunai and stepped forward now. Sho was not that skilled for his age as a ninja; fear instantly filled him; he knew Minako was greatly skilled.

"M-Minako! Stop!" He screamed.

A hungry look lingered in Minako's eyes as she lunged forward, a sense of pleasure and disgust filling her as the familiar liquid splashed against her skin.

_Stab! Stab! STAB! _Her mind screamed. An errie laugh escaped her lips as she lowered her face to Sho's; his last sight was the lustful look in Minako's eyes as she licked blood from Sho's lips.

**-FlashBackEnd-**

"Now that I look back... I had talked to him just the day before..." She mumbled in sorrow as he head lowered.

Minako leaned agaisnt the cave wall. The darkness overwhelming the area. She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep; something she rarely did.

**-Minako's Dream-**

"Minako, my darling!"

Minako turned to see her mother, a smile fell over her lips as she ran toward her.

"Minako, hurry up now!" Her mother called again.

Minako ran faster, not going anywhere. "Mother!" She yelled despretly.

"M-Minako! S-stop!"

Suddenly Minako stopped running. She watched as someone crouched over her mother, stabbing her, biting her, and laughing in an errie way. "No!" She shrieked.

The killer looked up; blood staining her face and lips; her eyes deadly and lustful. "Come on Minako, you know I'm you!" The killer called.

"No!" Minako shook her head; she wouldn't believe it, she didn't kill her mother, no way!

"We are two in one, Minako." The killer stated, smirking.

"MOTHER!"

**-Minako's Dream End-**

"Mother, no!" Minako jerked and screamed in her sleep. She could feel tears falling down her face but her eyes refused to open.

"Minako...you're dreaming." Hibiki murmured softly as he shook her slightly. "Wake up."

Minako's eyes snapped open as Hibiki came into view, tears still falling down her cheeks. Unwillingly she threw herself at him, suddenly needing comfort from someone or something.

"Whoa." Hibiki was taken aback as he fell back on his butt, Minako's arms around his torso. "Uh..Are you awake, or are you still asleep?" Hibiki asked as he awkwardly patted her back comfortingly.

Minako's seemed to realise what she was doing and let go of him, throwing her back up against the wall of the cave once more. She mumbled a soft, "Sorry," before reaching into her pocket and hugging a tattered photo to her chest.

"I was just caught off-guard." Hibiki said and cleared his throat as he climbed to his feet. "What's that?" He asked after dusting himself off.

Minako sniffled as she held it out toward Hibiki. "It's a photo of m-my mother... I-I never met her... she died giving birth to me... b-but... I always feel like I knew her..."

"Your mother... She looks-" Hibiki thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Are you going to try and sleep again?"

Minako shook her head violently. "N-No... I-I didn't even mean to... everytime I try-" She cut herself off as she hung her head in shame. Every time she tried, all she saw were images of death, blood and killings; she couldn't stand it.

"I understand." Hibiki muttered. "Well, I was just writing a letter for someone, so if you need anything, I'm just over there." Hibiki motioned towards where his stuff was.

Minako's eyes followed him as she breathed out slowly. She felt like an idiot for throwing herself at Hibiki; and she also didn't understand why he was always acting so nice toward her.

_'I wonder what goes through her mind._' Hibiki looked over his shoulder and quickly looked back when he noticed she was looking at him. He sat down on the blanket he had laid out and began to write out the rest of the letter. _'As for her, she has a different story. I know what she's gone through, but she was much powerful then I had imposed...'_ Hibiki took another glance to examine her appearance before writing down specifics.

Minako's eyes drifted from Hibiki to the photo before the stood up, stuffing it back into her pocket. She sighed deeply, knowing she would regret her next decision. She strolled over and stood in front of Hibiki awkwardly. "C-can I sit here with you?" She asked nervously.

Hibiki looked up to meet her awkward gaze. He quickly finished off his last word before flipping the page and nodded for her to sit. "Not feeling so hot?" He asked.

Minako shook her head as she sat down beside him with her back against the cave. "That was the first time I have slept in months... I knew I shouldn't have..." She mumbled as she pulled off her fingerless glove to stare at her hand.

"It's always good to have a nice sleep. I don't sleep much either, but I always feel refreshed after sleeping. I mean, sometimes it's as if I hadn't slept at all...You probably know how that feels."

Minako nodded. "I-I can't sleep at all without... well, waking up like that..." She mumbled again, hanging her head once more.

"Is it always the same dream?" He asked as he wrote a few more words onto the piece of paper and then hid what he wrote when he looked back at Minako.

Minako stared at him in confusion. "N-No... b-but... it all has the same subject...m-maybe I should just shut up..." She told herself as she sighed deeply.

"No, that isn't good." Hibiki shook his head. "If you keep it in, it'll make you go more crazy." He laughed softly.

Minako tried to hold back a laugh and failed. "I-I have to admit... I haven't talked to anyone about anything, since... well... that time... in my past..." She frowed inside at the thought of_ him_ once again.

"You ended up hurting someone you didn't mean to?"

Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt Hibiki stepping over that line once again. Her heart began to pound as she stared at Hibiki in horror._ 'W-why? I don't want to think about it!'_ She shrieked at herself within.

"I knew Sh- his parents." Hibiki murmured and pasively wrote a few more things down before calmly looking at Minako once again.

Minako stumbled to her feet. "I-I have no idea... w-who... w-what you're talking about!" She lied.

"I'm a smart guy, Minako. I know a lot of people, and his parents are two of them. You need not worry about me knowing, I won't mention another thought about it." Hibiki shrugged and then smiled gently.

Minako felt odd as she looked down at Hibiki. A moment ago she felt herself slipping, and now, for the second time, she felt herself calm; what did that mean?

"I can understand if you want to leave now...I don't mean to upset anyone, I'm just a curious person." Then he mumbled, "And people usually are uncomfortable with me knowing a lot about them."

Minako kelt down to Hibiki's eye level as she leaned unbelievibly close to him. It would appear she was examing him, but that was no where close to what she was actually doing.

"Why... why do you make me feel this way?" She asked him simply.

"What way?" Hibiki asked as he diverted his eyes. For some reason the comment made him blush; he thought he had controlled this action, but apartentally he hadn't._ 'Note to self: work on it more!'_ He shook it off and returned his gaze back to hers. He cleared his throat and then asked the question again, "What way?"

Minako did not move as she watched his face change colour before disappearing. "I-I can't explain it," She admitted, now moving back from his face to sit on her knees. "but you calm me... and I can't figure out why..."

"Usually it's only those who are attracted to me who I am able to calm." Hibiki said awkwardly and rolled his eyes before turning to face her with a quirky smirk.

Minako tilted her head. "Attracted?"

"Yeah..." Hibiki cleared his throat. "When one person beings to have certain feelings for another - attraction."

Minako shrugged. "I dunno."

"What do you mean, 'I dunno'?"

She shrugged. "Exactly as I said. I can't say I do; I have no idea what it feels like..."

Hibiki reached over and pulled Minako gently into his lap, having his face only inches from her's as he stared deep into her eyes. "It's when that certain someone makes you feel different than your regular self."

Minako began to blush as she turned away from his eyes. "S-stop..." She mumbled, much less like a suggestion rather than an order.

"Attraction...told you." Hibiki smirked and once again wrote something down on the piece of paper, chuckling deeply as he placed the notepad down on the ground beside him.

Minako struggled to pull herself from his lap, but instead slipped and landed on top of Hibiki. Her blush deepened as she looked down at him; her body hovering over his. "S-so... s-say I do have an 'attraction' to you... does that mean you have one for me?" She asked sweetly.

"It's not profound yet. But you are an intersting girl; much different than any other I've met." Hibiki shrugged, once again being able to maintain his blood from rushing to his face all at once.

Minako rolled off of Hibiki and laid on her back, a sigh leaving her lips. "You speak oddly." She stated in a half joking tone.

"How is that?" Hibiki asked and reached up to scratch his forehead.

Minako shugged. "You just do... I dunno how to explain it."

"I'll take it as a compliment." Hibiki said and sat up.

Minako watched his movements before glancing toward the mouth of the cave. "The sun is rising... we will have to get back to moving." She stated outloud.

"I was going to say that earlier, but it seemed like the two of you were having fun." Daichi said as he shoved his stuff into his bag. "Don't know how, but it's kind of weird." Daichi stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going outside for a few minutes; get your stuff together and wake the others. I'll be waiting." Daichi spoke as he headed to exit the cave.

"Well, better hurry." Hibiki said and began to put all his miscallaneous things into his small bag.

Minako blushed for a moment before shaking it off; what did the leader mean by 'having fun'? She pulled herself to her feet and began to wake up the others, one by one. Quickly she changed her clothes, to her clean non-bloody ones. Then she stepped out into the new sunlight.

"Too bright." She mumbled sheilding her eyes.

"It's great that you're finally lighting up, Minako!" Daichi said as he looked out over the top of the tree's. "Maybe it was a good thing that Hibiki came. Didn't think any could get you to come to your senses."

Minako felt her anger rise as she reached for the leaders collar, pulling him toward her. "Thought you were smarter than that, idiot!"

Daichi gulped as Minako let go of him. "I-I'm going to go look ahead..." Minako mumbled before running off to check for enemies.

"Don't let her temporary actions change your mind; only idiots do that." Hibiki said as he finished preparing for the day. "Don't think that because one person can advance in the unlikeness that two can. I suggest you be careful what you do and say."

Daichi stared blankly at Hibiki. "I graduated with Minako, and in the whole time I knew her, she never shown an ounce of any emotion but hate toward anyone. I thought what I saw between the two of you, meant she was improving... it almost made me happy."

"All I'm saying is don't get your hopes up of her allowing others into her life. You'll have to accept the fact that it is only I for now. I'm glad that you're happy for her, but just be careful what you say." Hibiki finished as the rest of the team finished getting their stuff together.

"When are we going to eat?" Uchimii asked as he yawned. "I'm starving!"

"There is a small town not too far from here. It's a bit out of the way from our path but if we catch up to Minako in time we can eat before heading off." Daichi said before turning back to the cliff. "Let's hurry; she's probably a bit of ways now."

* * *

><p>The group sat happily in the resturant eating. Minako sat a few tables over from the others, mostly poking at her food rather than eating it as her eyes glanced out a window. '<em>Mother...'<em>

"Hey, Minako!" Uchimii called, "Come sit with us!"

Minako's eyes drifted over at Uchimii. He was a boy who bugged her non-stop through the academy; no matter how rude she was, or how many times she threatened him, he still kept coming back. Minako sighed deeply. "Why? I like it over here..."

Uchimii turned back to those at his table and winked. "I saw a new side to her this morning with Hibiki; watch this..." Uchimii smirked and stood up with a stretch.

"Uchimii, you're an idiot if you continue." Hibiki said and took in a mouthful of food.

"Hey, you shouldn't be the only one to get some." Uchimii whispered. "Besides, I knew her first, therefore I should be the first."

"Once again, you'll just get yourself killed; but please, be my guest." Hibiki sighed.

Uchimii growled before calmly turned to Minako and walking over to her table. "Minako..." He murmured and reached out to grab a strand of her hair. "We still have a bit of time, shall we quickly get together and go for a walk?"

Minako glared at him, standly abruptly and pulling a kunai in one swift move. "Don't. Touch. Me!" She shrieked.

Before Minako was about to attack, Hibiki had made his way across the room and kicked Uchimii hard in the back, making him fly forwards before Minako could land a hit.

"Call it a favor, Uchimii." Hibiki said and pushed his hands into his pockets. He smiled at Minako before turning and heading back to his table.

Minako's eyes windened as she stared at Hibiki in awe.

'_Attraction... that's what he had said... could that be what this overwhelming feeling is? Hibiki Hiroshimoi... You have stepped over my line... and I can't stop it anymore... b-but... the more I "feel" toward you... the more I worry for you... I don't want to hurt anyone close to me... ever again..._'

Minako sighed deeply as she looked toward Daichi. "I am going outside. I wont take off... just meet me out there when you're all done eating."

Daichi raised a brow to Minako. "You alright?"

Minako just glared at him as she walked out. Just to the side of the resturant is where the leaf village began. A beautiful river laid near. It was still and looked cold. Minako looked into the sky and noticed it looked like it may rain.

"Mother... what does this all mean? I need your guidence..." She told the sky as she sat down, removing her shoes and letting her feet dangle in the water.

She threw her head back, almost feeling pure for once in her life. From behind her she heard footsteps; her head turned to see Lira; a girl whom she grew up with at the academy, though, they had never spoken a word to each other.

"Minako, I know we never talk, but I can't help but to notice how down you seem." Lira said.

Minako kept her eyes glued on the water. She just wanted the girl to go away.

"M-Minako?" Lira repeated.

"Go away..." Minako ordered coldly.

Lira shook her head even though Minako wasn't looking at her. "I want to know."

Minako sighed deeply as she pulled herself to her feet, in a swift movement pulling a kunai from her pouch and holding it out straight toward the girl. "I thought out of this group of losers, you were one who actually had a brain... seems I was wrong."

Lira stepped back nervously. "I-I-"

"Shut it! You want to live, or die?"

"L-Live..." Lira stuttered.

"Then go!" Minako ordered.

Lira whimpered as she ran off to the others who had also finished their food. Minako slipped her shoes back on and sighed deeply for what felt like the hundreth time. "I need a good fight." She heard herself say and shuddered.

'_I just want this evil side to go away..._' She told herself bitterly.

"Come on, Minako! We're leaving now!" Daichi called from the group.

Minako nodded as she ran after the others, keeping herself behind as always; little did she know, that even more, was about to change...

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 2 ~ :3 I love this story! I just wish my sis and I could write more often D:<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we stop too much..." Minako mumbled, irritated.

"I'm sorry, but we can't travel during the night." Daichi stated.

Minako growled. "Whatever."

She strolled out to the outside of the cave and sat on a rock, watching the sun go down.

"So, Hibiki," Daichi called, walking over. "what is it you're always scribbling down? You only seem to do that when you're around Minako."

"You only see me writing when I'm around Minako because you only care to notice at that moment." Hibiki sighed. "Besides, it's none of your busines - once again." Hibiki cleared his throat as he shoved the pad of paper into his pocket. "Why is it whenever you look at Minako you're always sighing, always dazed, always distracted by her beauty yet you refuse to notice Lira looking at you?"

Daichi was taken aback as his eyes darted between Lira and Minako. "What are you talking about?" Daichi yelled while trying to compose himself.

"Your immediate response proves I'm right, now we can all live happily ever after. You can stop dreaming of somethign that won't happen, start looking where you ought to be - somewhere where you could actually start a relationship with someone more of your league, and Lira can stop hurting over the fact that she knows you'll just get hurt." Hibiki raised his eyebrows before turning and heading for the exit.

Daichi tried to ignore Hibiki's comment as he walked away.

Uchimii walked up to Hibiki and growled. "Why does she talk to you and not me?"

"You approach her wrong. Your actions automatically cause her to be offensive. Your attitude makes her sick, and she knows whatever is going to come out of your mouth is going to displease her greatly." Hibiki replied. He sighed as he looked out through all the tree's. "The forest is an eerie place at night; can be quite dangerous." He breathed in deeply and calmly let it out again before smiling at Uchimii.

Uchimii hissed at Hibiki before walking off; he knew he was right, but hated to admit it.

Hibiki chuckled lightly as he began to walk into the dark, shadowy forest.

Minako was watching the sky in curiosity before someone passed her. She looked down to see Hibiki walking off. "Wh-where are you going, Hibiki?" She asked calmly. "It's dangerous alone."

"You're concerned?" Hibiki asked and shrugged. "There is nothing to worry about. I'm going to...take care...of something." Hibiki turned and continued down the path he was headed. "I won't be too long."

Minako shifted awkwardly on her rock as she watched his figure disapear in the dark. "But... he doesn't seem... very skilled." She mumbled to herself.

_'This should be good.'_ Hibiki said as he approximated that he was a mile from where they set came. He shrugged his bag off his back and quickly rummaged through it, pulling out an odd scroll; the scroll was jet black with three seperate tails, red, white, and blue. He laid it out gently on the ground, carefully place the tails equal distances away from each and then stood up. He looked stared down at the scroll and slowly began to preform hand seals. By the fifth seal, he repeated the process over but with quicker movements.

Hibiki stood with the his hands locked in the position of the last seal and his eyes were closed.

When it seemed like minutes had gone by, the scroll finally bursted into a cloud of smoke and left an odd looking beast behind. With a massive head, massive body but short legs, the beast stood just as tall as Hibiki. It's eyes were closed as it stood in front of Hibiki with its head lowered. Its tail waved furiously behind it as it waited for Hibiki to open his eyes. Reaching into his pocket, Hibiki pulled out an envelope that he had put the paper he had been writing all along in and held it out to the beast; his eyes were still closed.

The beast opened its eyes and took the envelope into its mouth, still waiting for the moment that Hibiki would let his guard down and open his eyelids. Hibiki breathed in and calmly let the air out again. "Go." He whispered gently.

Hibiki waited a minute after he knew the beast had left and finally opened his eyes. He picked his bag up and slung it over his shoulder before heading back for camp. _'That thing is starting to become unstable, persistant thing it is.'_ Hibiki shook his head. _'I'm going to have to teach it a few more lessons.'_

"Mother!" Minako had slipped into a sleep again, and began crying in her sleep. She jerked and screamed as she laid against the wall of the cave.

"Minako!" A voice came to Minako and she was being shaken awake.

Minako's eyes snapped open as several more tears fell down her face. She stared wide eyed at the person who had woken her.

"Are you alright?" Daichi spoke softly, concern making his face wrinkle.

Minako blinked up at Daichi. She turned her head and nodded. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Daichi asked. "I was awaked by your screaming."

Minako nodded meekly still not looking up at him. "S-sorry... I'm fine."

"Do you need any company? Should I stay out here?"

Minako now looked up at him and glared through her tears. "No."

"D-do you have any idea where Hibiki is? He isn't sleeping, and he isn't out here..."

Minako shook her head. "No. I haven't seen him." She lied.

"Where did he go?" Daichi turned around to look out into the forest. "This is rediculous! I knew I couldn't trust him!"

Minako sighed deeply, pulling herself to her feet. "Calm down. I trust him. I'm sure he's just taking a walk. Some people feel best at night." She said simply, her eyes looking out to where she last saw him disapear.

"Easy for you to say, you're falling for that man! I don't see why - he's a smart alec!" Daichi squinted, waiting to see if he could see any movement. "I'm going to have to go looking for him."

Minako grabbed Daichi's shoulder. "No. Just stay here. And I'm not 'falling for him'. I don't even know what that is, so get your panties out of your ass and go back with the others. You put me on watch, not yourself." Minako stated coldly.

"Aparentally you're not the best - no offense - but how would he have got past you without you seeing him? There is only one entrance and exit to this cave. I have to go look for him, he's my responsibility, unfortunately."

Minako growled up at Daichi. "He got past 'cause I let him! Now go back in the cave!" She ordered, her eyes narrowing.

"You said you didn't see him."

"See who?" Hibiki asked as he emerged from the tree's.

Minako's eyes followed to see Hibiki. She let go of Daichi's shoulder and went into the cave calling back, "If I'm so bad, you take over, Daichi."

"Thank you for your help!" Daichi said and turned to Hibiki. "Where were you?" He asked.

"You're my mom now, huh? Funny, I remember my mother being a beautiful woman, her IQ being far higher and those beautiful eyes that could captivate you so easily."

"What-? No! You're my responsibility, I-"

"I already told you, I am not your responsibility. If you have any problems, I said to take them up with the Kazekage, not I. I had something I needed to do, and it's finished."

"Which was?"

"It is a disgrace to tell another man like you." Hibiki shrugged and began to walk into the cave.

"Was it-"

"If you must know, I was-"

"No, no! That's alright. I understand." Daichi scratched his head. "Just let me know when you're leaving so I can keep track of everyone."

Hibiki shrugged before jogging to catch up to Minako. "Hey."

Minako looked back to Hibiki and gave a weak smile. "Hey."

"Didn't worry, did you?" Hibiki smirked.

Minako looked at him oddly. "W-worry? You mean about you? N-no." She lied. She slid down a wall of the cave and sat down looking at her hands. _'That dream... was worse then normal...'_

Hibiki stopped in his tracks and looked down at Minako. He gracefully slipped to kneel in front of her and took one of her hands to kiss the top of it. When Minako only looked at him, he reached over to grab her other wrist, turning her hand to kiss the top of it as well. "Everyone cares about you, you know."

Minako's eyes widened. "They... what?"

"They care for you. They want to see you happy, but they don't know how to approach you because they're afraid of you."

Minako sighed. "Then w-why do you try?"

"I try because my understanding is far greater than theirs. I try because I don't see the monster that has consumed you like they have. I try because I see a beautiful woman trying to break free from the box she is contained in... I try because I've seen so many things, I know of a lot of things, and I have tried a lot of things; and I try because I know. Never do I know unless I try to try and know."

Minako lowered her head as tears began to fall down her face. _'W-why does he understand me so well?_'

"Minako...You're not alone. There are others trapped as you are. I am trapped. It does't seem so, but I'm stuck in this endless cycle that I need to preform and I can't escape it. Sometimes it gets to me, sometimes it makes me lose control, and sometimes I just cannot bear it." Hibiki reached out and gently rubbed Minako's cheek with his thumb. "I hate it because...because..." Hibiki lowered his head and pulled his hand back. "Sometimes, I cannot control what happens to others."

Minako pulled her hands to her face as she cried even harder. "H-Hibiki..?" She asked, choking on a sob.

"What?" Hibiki asked as he looked back up to Minako's face, wet from tears.

She looked up to meet his gaze. "Th-thank you..." She whispered, trying to wipe her tears.

"Please, don't say that to me." Hibiki murmured and reached up to help wipe away her tears.

Minako leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. "Y-You're so warm." She murmured to him.

Hibiki awkwardly wrapped his arms around her torso. "I wonder why." He muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Minako laughed softly as she pulled away to search his eyes. "You know... you know so much about me... but... I know nothing more than your name..."

"What more is there to know?" Hibiki laughed.

Minako smiled meekly. "I dunno?"

"Well, what do you want to know?" He asked.

Minako shrugged. "Why were you put on this mission? I know you are not from the Sand."

"I was actually born on the outskirts of the leaf village, farther away from here, but not too far. I was taken from my parents when I was eight years old and ever since then I've been working for a...I'd rather not explain the man. Through resources, the Kazekage agreed to have me on this mission."

"Oh." She said simply. _'So... is that why he can figure me out?'_

"Like you, my mother is no longer here on earth. She didn't die giving birth to me, but she was-" Hibiki shuttered at the thought, immediately trying to dispose of the images flashing through his head. "Nevermind." He growled.

Minako tilted her head as she reached up and rested her hand against his cheek. "You don't have to tell me, it's alright." She said with a small smile.

Hibiki closed his eyes and breathed in to calm himself. He reached up and placed his hand over hers. "I was eight years old. It wasn't the first time a raid had happened; it occured once when I was five as well, but this time they came for something else. My father was out in the field and my mother was cooking super. Aparentally they had ambushed my father first and then they came from my mother. She was able to hide me in the kitchen cupboard and through the slits I watched as the men raped her and slice her open from the navel to her ribs." Hibiki leaned his head into her hand. "My father had always protected her since she had no ninja skill at all. Her parents hadn't allowed her to enter the academy. My father was older, and decided he would settle from his time on the ANBU force, he protected my mother..." Hibiki opened his eyes and looked sorrowfully into Minako's. "My father trained me, taught me all I needed to know, but I had treated it like a game. I didn't take it seriously and because of it, I had to watch my mother being murdered."

Minako was speechless as she looked at Hibiki. "I-I'm s-so sorry... Hibiki." She whispered.

"Nah, don't be. I was naive then and I refused to listen to my father's wisdom." Hibiki sighed. "I can always see my mother alway looking into my eyes, her hands gently wrapped around mine as she pleaded for me to listen to him." Hibiki pulled Minako's hand from his cheek and folded it into a fist as he placed his lips over her knuckles.

"Like I said, you're not a longer." He muttered against her flesh.

Minako lowered her head as she sighed deeply, her eyes falling shut. "Not alone... but still feared." She mumbled sorrowfully.

"You and me both." Hibiki chuckled. "But feared differently. Do you fear me?"

Minako lifted her head to stare into his eyes. "Not at all."

"No matter how much I know about you? Even though I can somehow calm you down? Even though you find me mysterious?" Hibiki had leaned forward slightly so that he was mere inches from her face.

Her eyes searched his face. She shocked herself as she spoke, "If I feared you for those reasons, then it wouldn't make sence for you to even be able to look at me."

Hibiki analyzed her words carefully as he searched her eyes. "Then it makes sense that there is no fear present between the both of us but exists around us." He whispered.

Minako nodded. "Yes."

Hibiki grabbed her face with both of his hands and searched her furiously. She seemed to be completely different than every other girl he had met; why was she so different?

Minako stared at Hibiki with confusion. "What's... wrong?"

"Nevermind." Hibiki mumbled and released his grip.

Minako leaned forward and kissed Hibiki's cheek before smiling sweetly and standing up to walk back to kick Daichi from her job.

"Why the change of heart?" Daichi asked and turned as he yawned. "Thank you." He mumbled as he returned to his bed to sleep the rest of the night.

"What are you doing?" Daichi asked as he noticed Hibiki on his knee's facing the wall. Hibiki only chuckled in response.

"Aparentally we all need sleep." Daichi shrugged and continued to walk.

Minako returned to her post and stared at the sky once again. "Mother... I may... understand." She mumbled, a smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! :3 Cutteee!<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had finally risen and Daichi woke up with declaration that they were close to where they would board a boat and cross the great waters to reach the Mist village. Hibiki was, oddly, to be the last out of the cave. When he exitted the dark tunnel, Daichi sighed. "You good now?"

Hibiki smirked. "I hadn't returned something."

"Returned something? I don't even remember you taking anything."

"Not you." Hibiki said as he walked to stand in front of Minako. "You." He chuckled.

Minako tilted her head. "Me?"

Hibiki nodded firmly. "You."

_'You'll just hurt her in the end, Hibiki; why start something?'_

Hibiki shook his head of the thought and placed his hand on the back of Minako's neck, pulling her closer to plant his lips on hers. When he pulled back and laughed at Minako's expression, and in addition, everyone elses. "You ran away too quickly."

Minako blushed deeply as she stared at Hibiki; ignoring all those around them.

"H-Hibiki!" Daichi stuttered, slowly moving to step between them. "She'll kill you!"

Uchimii growled under his breath. _'I completely envy that guy.'_

Minako just laughed at Daichi. "Does he look dead yet, idiot?"

"U-uh...well...how come now one else can get that close?" Daichi asked and stepped back.

"You can't blame a person when they push someone who they don't like away. On the other hand, me..." He pulled Minako in for another kiss. "...she's attracted to."

Minako giggled like a young girl, shocking herself. She stumbled back from the group of boys, including Hibiki and stared up at the sky with a blush. "Give up on me, Daichi."

"Please, do." Lira uttered under her breath.

"It isn't right, Minako! We all knew you before this guy, we all grew up with each other in the academy and under a week he already has you hea over heals for him! Yet we can't even simply say 'Hi' without you growling?" Daichi shook his head. "He'll be dead before he touches you again."

Minako lowered her head to meet Daichi's gaze. "You really wanna go there, Daichi?" She growled, taking a step forward. "You, and all these losers, fear me! You've all treated me like nothing more than an outcast and monster my whole life!"

"You act like one!" Daichi stammered. "We only care for you but you return that as the most disgusting thing."

Hibiki closed his eyes and shook his head with a sigh.

Minako growled as she could feel her mind slipping. "Take that back, unless you want to be in a pool of your own blood!"

"Alright I take it back, but I still don't think it's right." Daichi stated.

"Daichi..." Lira whispered with concern.

Minako turned her back and growled, slipping her kunai she had prepared back into her pouch. "Shouldn't we get moving? My love life shouldn't stop this mission now, should it... leader?" She smirked as a snicker left her lips.

"Shouldn't let it get to your head, he's no good for you." Daichi stated and then nodded to the rest of the team as he turned and began to lead the way.

Minako lowered her head as a sigh left her lips._ 'I'm more worried about me not being good for him...'_

Hibiki pulled on her shoulder to turn her around. "We should start moving now too." He whispered and began to walk after the rest of the team.

Minako sighed again as she caught up with Hibiki and the others.

"Why are you so focused on her, Daichi?" Lira whispered to the flustered leader.

"B-Because... I-I grew up with her and know a bit about what she has been though." He stated angerily.

"How do you know?" She asked.

Daichi ignored her question; he actually didn't know, but he needed some sort of a reason besides the truth.

"Daichi, do you remember that incident in the courtyard?" Lira looked to see Daichi's expression. "You asked her if she would like to play and all she did was push you to the ground and spit in your face; she's been doing that every single time you approach her, why is it that you think you can get to her?"

"W-well... if Hibiki can get to her... wh-why can't others?" He asked.

"There is something about him that you don't have, Daichi and you have to except that. He_ is _good for her, and that's clear. You need to be a leader at this time, and be mature. Give up on her, and just be a friend."

Daichi sighed deeply. "Yeah." He agreed simply.

"About what Hibiki said, has it ever occured to you about me?" Lira asked, a light blush covering her cheeks and she looked away from Daichi.

Daichi laughed nervously. "Um... yeah."

"Seriously? Have you _actually_ thought about it? Or has it simply crossed your mind?"

Daichi laughed. "I-I dunno," He answered trying to avoid the question.

Hibiki chuckled lightly as he watched ahead at Daichi and Lira; he could mostly tell what they were saying by reading their lips.

Minako looked over at Hibiki with a cute look on her face. "What's so funny?"

"Your beauty." Hibiki immediately spat out and shrugged at his own spontaneousness. "I guess that too."

Minako looked away as a blush covered her face. "W-why did you... do that anyway?" She mumbled.

"Hm?" He asked and scratched the back of his neck.

Minako sighed. "K-Kissed me...?"

"You didn't like it?" Hibiki asked innocently, already knowing the answer.

Minako shook her head instantly. "N-No! I-It's not that! I-I just... don't understand..." She mumbled quietly.

"What's there not to understand? Last night you felt the need to kiss me on the cheek, so does that not give me the go ahead to bring it a step further? You have never felt love, if I am correct, and as much as I want you to feel love as the feeling itself, I couldn't hold back the physical." Hibiki shrugged.

_'This is not going to end well, Hibiki; you know that.'_ Hibiki tried to shake the voice from his head.

**-Flashback-**

"Hibiki, why haven't you kissed me yet?" Kitsune asked innocently as they waited at the usually tree for their friend.

"Why do you want me to?" Hibiki asked as he kept his eyes pealed for Akira.

"'Cause we both like each other!"

"Don't say that out loud!" Hibiki hissed as he jumped to place his hand over Kitsune's mouth.

"Why?" Her question was muffled.

Hibiki took a glance around the rock wall. He had a bad feeling suddenly, and everything fell still. He wasn't supose to be here; wasn't supose to be hanging around with either Kitsune or Akira. Hibiki could feel his heart beat and he slowly removed his hand and leaned in to kiss Kitsune when_ he_ appeared with a frown.

"I knew you would be here." He growled as he pushed Kitsune away from Hibiki and slit her throat.

"No!" Hibiki watched with widened eyes as Kitsune fell to the ground choking on her own blood. "Why?"

"You cannot let you emotions do this to you, Hibiki. Only to your advantage may you manipulate others, but you must control your own!" He shouted and pushed Hibiki up aginst the rock. "No more will you allow these feelings to get to you. They will forever be watched and trained. I will not let another one of you loose again."

**-Flashback end-**

Minako smiled before it faded. "H-Hibiki... I know you do not fear me... but... what if I hurt you?" She glanced at her feet as she walked.

"It will not be that way," Hibiki muttered.

_'It will not...' _

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"If anyone were to be hurt by this, it will not be me." Hibiki looked away with a frown. "Unfortunately."

Minako now looked up at him. "A-are you going to hurt me or something?" She asked, shocked.

"No, I wouldn't dare do that..." Hibiki turned his head to look at Minako with concern.

Minako looked back at the ground. "Th-then.. what did you mean by that?"

Hibiki looked ahead at the rest of the team. When none of they were suspecting anything, Hibiki quickly pulled Minako through the bushes and pushed her up against a tree. "I do not want to tell you, I can not. I know this seems strange to you, but you need to listen to me..."

Minko blinked up at Hibiki. "K-Kay?"

"There is more to me that you can not know, that you wouldn't understand. I would love to tell you, to share with you what you should know but if anything were to slip, to reach your ears, it could get you into serious trouble, and that is why..." Hibiki closed his eyes, hating the thought of what he had to do because of his own stupidity. He knew he should have followed his plan of not getting involved with anyone specifically but he couldn't help being drawn to someone different from all the others.

Minako touched Hibiki's cheek gently. "Hibiki... what is going on? What is so bad that you can't tell me?"

Hibiki shook his head and looked deep into Minako's eyes. "I'm sorry, Minako, but-" Hibiki instantly connected his lips to hers and breathed deeply into her mouth. He shut his eyes tight, resisting from pulling back and attempted to erase all her memories of him.

Minako pulled away from Hibiki, a look of confusion in her eyes. "Wh-why were you apologizing?"

"W-what?" Hibiki breathed deeply, alook of confusion on his face.

Minako tilted her head. "Are you okay?"

"Wha...no!" Hibiki frantically looked at her while going over in his mind what might had happened to make it not work. "You...no...it has to work!" Hibiki pushed her harder against the tree and grabbed the side of her head with both hands, fiercely pushing his lips against hers once again and breathing deeply into her mouth._ 'Work!'_ He shouted in his mind.

Minako pushed Hibiki away, still confused. From outside the bushes, their names were being called by the group. Minako moved away from Hibiki and began to head out to the trail.

"M-Minako!" Hibiki called with confusion, still processing what he did to make it not work.

Minako turned to face him. "What? We need to go..."

"I...ah..." Hibiki reached for Minako's wrist and pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he pressed his forehead against hers. "It's a surprise to hear myself to say this, but I don't understand."

Minako looked back into his eyes. "Don't understand what? What are you talking about?"

"You're much different than a lot of people." Hibiki began to chuckle, which then lead to full out laughter.

Minako just smiled. "You're just realising this?"

Hibiki finally stopped laughing and suddenly went into thought. "Hm.." Hibiki narrowed his eyes at Minako.

"Wh-what?" She asked nervously.

He pursed his lips as he realized something about what he had been taught about the memory barrier. "Nothing to worry about, Minako." Hibiki smiled as once again he pushed his lips to her, but instead of breathing out, he sucked the breath from her.

**-Flashback-**

"It goes both ways, Hibiki." The man in the suit stated as he turned to the woman tied up. "She has no idea why she's here, why she's tied up, and she's terrified." The man walked in a circle around the female.

"But for certain uses, you can take it back." The man grabbed the girl by her throat and sucked her breath from her.

As soon as he pulled back and girl looked at him with longing. "I love when you do that." She breathed with dazed eyes.

**-Flashback end-**

Hibiki could feel the memory barrier retreating from her mind and disappearing as he pulled away. He allowed Minako to be free of his grasp and he laughed once again. "I knew it worked, but for some reason it had no effect! Oh, aren't you hilarious." Hibiki shook his head and left to join the rest of the group, followed by Minako.

Daichi wasn't happy that Hibiki and Minako had ran off; Uchimii tried to attack Hibiki but Minako kicked him before he could get that far. After about an hour the group finally made it to the boats. As the others set up their boats, Minako sat at the edge of the water; she wasn't feeling too hot, water held too many bad meanings for her.

"Hey, we're ready to go." Lira said and motioned to where all the guys were hopping onto the boat. "You ready?"

Minako ignored Lira, not moving from where she sat.

"We need to go, Minako. Please?" Lira murmured.

Minako sighed deeply as she finally pulled herself to her feet. She hopped into a boat sitting far away from the others as she stared into the waters surface, sorrow washing over her.

"Hey...socializing is good." Hibiki said to Minako as he balanced on the boats thin side.

Minako looked up and forced a weak smile before looking back down at the water.

"Seriously...try speaking with them." Hibiki lifted one foot up and focused hard on balancing.

Minako looked up at Hibiki and began laughing; he looked like an idiot trying to balance.

"What?" Hibiki asked, looking forward and lifted his foot higher.

Minako just laughed as she reached for Hibiki's hand, pulling him down to sit beside her. "Better?" She giggled.

"I don't know." Hibiki reached and began to shove her over the boats side but kept her held up from actually falling into the water. "Better?" He asked her in return.

Minako's eyes widened as her hands clung to Hibiki. "D-Don't!" She panicked.

"More?" He shouted. "Can't hear you!" He let her slip further, closer to the water.

Minako screamed in fear as she tried to hold onto him with all her might. "Stop! I-I'm afraid of water!"

Hibiki immediately pulled her up. _'Stupid!'_ Hibiki mentally punched himself. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Minako giggled at Hibiki. "I'm kidding! B-But... water doesn't hold good meaning for me." She admitted as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Oh." Hibiki reached into his pocket and pulled out the pad of paper and a pen and scrawled a few things down on the paper without letting Minako see. 

_'You're allowing her to get to close!'_ The voice hissed inside his head.

Hibiki sighed and pushed Minako back with a frown. "Sorry." He murmured and sat down the edge of the front of the boat.

Minako now frowned at Hibiki as she turned back to stare at the waters surface. "By the way... why did you want me to talk to them? They think I'm a monster..."

"They care for you too. If you show them a not so killer side, they'll think less of you as a monster." Hibiki replied.

Minako hissed at him. "Lies."

"I wouldn't lie about that."

Minako sighed as she blocked out Hibiki.

**-FlashBack-**

Minako ran blindly through the bush; she could hear his footstep closing in on her.

"They all want me dead..." She looked down at her blood soaked hands. "Sho... please... forgive me..." Minako begged as she spotted a small lake.

She jumped into it, washing the blood from her skin as she watched her father and other Jounin run off. Hours later she was found. The Kazkage called for her and began to scold her.

"Why would you kill an innocent boy?" He asked sternly.

Tears fell down Minako's face as she fell to her knees.

"Well?" The Kazekage pressed on.

"I-I... had to..." She mumbled, choking on a sob.

Her father stood to the side of the room; she knew if she said the truth, she would be beaten to death.

"I-I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Ituma. But your daughter must be watched."

Her father nodded. "I agree. She has been cutting herself at home, I've tried to stop her."

Minako's head darted in her fathers direction. "M-Me?"

Her father nodded. "Yes."

"Take her away." The Kazekage ordered.

"N-No!"

**-FlashBackEnd-**

Minako shook her head as her hand reached up to hold it; a headache now pounded through her head. "Ugh..." She mumbled weakly.

"Sit, just be calm." Hibiki said and pulled her to sit down beside him.

Minako pulled her hand from Hibiki to hold her head still. She tried to breathe calmly but it just become more ragged the more she tried.

"Hey, is she alright?" A jounin asked after noticing Minako.

"I think her head hurts." Hibiki replied and felt Minako for any fevers. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Minako shook her head before holding it still again; man did she regret shaking it.

"Is it just a headache?" Hibiki asked and stood up to stand in front of her. Some of the other jounins came to stand by them.

"M-mhmm." She mumbled squinting her eyes from the pain; she had, had headaches before, but never this bad.

"I don't think it is!" Uchimii said with concern.

Hibiki nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Hibiki heard the voice in his head that he regretted the most. _'You should have listened to me, Hibiki!'_

Hibiki's eyes widened as and he searched the horizon. "No." Hibiki uttered under her breath. Hibiki quickly pulled Minako to the ground and placed his hands over her eyes. "Please, no! Don't do this!" He said frantically.

All the jounin on the boat now surrounded them.

"What is it, Hibiki?" Daichi asked with immense concern.

"I can't say!" Hibiki said with sorrow, desperately trying to block her mind again. 'Please, don't do this!' Hibiki pleaded as he desperately breathed into Minako's mouth.

"She doesn't need CPR!" Uchimii said.

Minako tried to push Hibiki away; all the movement was just making her head pound more.

"No, no, no!" Hibiki hissed as he tried again and again. She just kept pushing him back as she winced. Hibiki quickly stood to his feet. "I'll kill you!" He shouted out to what seemed to be no one. "If you hurt her, I will _kill_ you!" Hibiki yelled.

"Kill who?" Daichi asked Hibiki, confused.

Minako pulled herself into a sitting position as she rocked back and forth. She wanted to ask Hibiki what he was talking about too, but she couldn't form the words.

The land came into sight and eventually the boat connected with it. Hibiki jumped out of the boat and walked out into the opening. "Come on, I know you're there!" He shouted into the fog that hid the rest of the island.

"Brace yourself, jounins. There will be an ambush." Hibiki called back to the boat. "It's the Kahsuo clan, and they have prefected mind manipulation."

Daichi looked at Hibiki with concern. "Ambush? B-But we can't fight without Minako, this is why we brought her!"

"Well, right now we have to-" A kunai landed at Hibiki's feet. Hibiki's eyes widened and he quickly jumped away before the kunai exploded. "Come out you cheap idiots!" Hibiki shouted.

"Well, well." A figure was seen through the fog.

"If it isn't Minako Uma, here on our island." The figure said with a deep voice.

A loud growl came from the west and the beast that Hibiki had summoned emerged from the fog.

"Close your eyes!" Hibiki ordered everyone on the boat.

"H-How do they know my name?" Minako asked from her spot on the boat, her eyes already closed before Hibiki had ordered it.

"Everyone, close your eyes!"

The beast cocked its head and looked towards the boat, looking at each being to see whose eyes were staring back at it.

"Now!" Hibiki ordered.

Everyone did as they were ordered. Uchimii was too curious and opened his eyes slightly to look ahead.

The beast's eyes jerked to Uchimii and let out a deep growl. With one powerful jump it lurched itself onto the boat, making almost everyone fall as it sunk it's sharp ragged teeth into Uchimii's flesh and ripped him to pieces.

Everyone on the boat covered there ears from the terrifying sound of Uchimii being ripped to shreads. The man hidden by the fog chuckled deeply. "It's becoming unstable, Hibiki."

Hibiki growled. "I know."

"You should do something about that."

"Already thought of that." Hibiki replied.

Hibiki preformed a few hand seals and suddenly the beast turned back into the scroll and it dropped in the pool of Uchimii's blood.

"Now that we can all see again, it'll be an interesting battle." The man finally emerged from the fog and Hibiki narrowed his eyes.

"I'll kill you." Hibiki hissed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do as you wish, Hibiki. You think you can handle several of us on your own?" The man known at Ichirou Kahsuo said.

"I can kill all of you." Hibiki replied.

Minako weakly pulled herself to her feet as she jumped beside Hibiki. "Wh-what the hell is going on?" She asked, barely audible.

"Get back on the boat." Hibiki whispered to Minako.

Minako glared at Hibiki. "No. You'll need my help." She told him, trying to ignore the whicked pain in her head.

"They have no effect on me, Minako." Hibiki said earnestly. "They'll only cause you immense pain."

Minako sighed. "I can't think of any pain worse then seeing another person I care for die... by my own hands or anothers..."

Daichi took a step closer to Hibiki, a look of anger on his face. "You knew about this attack, and you controlled that ... that thing that just killed Uchimii? Are you actually Koro Tiniko!"

Minako grabbed her head with one of her free hands as she took a step back from Hibiki with widened eyes. "H-Hibiki?"

"I told all of you to keep your eyes shut; that beast has never been steady and if you look at it, it cannot control itself. I knew by the symtoms Minako was having that it was the Kahsuo clan because I studied along side of them when I was younger; I was forced to. Now, how does this all connect to me being Koro Tiniko? You really think the Kazekage would put the man that the mission was based on on your team? Think about it, Daichi." Hibiki shook his head and turned back to Ichirou who simply chuckled deeply.

"You better stop that, Ichirou!" Hibiki said as he pointed at Minako.

"Why? I am not your underling." The man shrugged and smirked as he strengthened the pain in Minako's head.

Minako screamed in pain as she gripped her head tighter and fell to her knees gasping.

"Ichirou!" Hibiki hissed and began to run at the man.

"This is different, you usually don't use close combat." Ichirou stated as Hibiki used Taijutsu.

"Stop it, Ichirou!" Hibiki said and he slipped underneathe Ichirou and kicked him hard in the gut, sending him backwards several feet.

"Since when did you learn Taijutsu?" Ichirou asked as he climbed to his feet and stretched his back.

"Since I was a child...my father taught me." Hibiki narrowed his eyes.

"Your father? You aren't supposed to... Nevermind."

"You're dead, Ichirou! And all the rest of you!"

Hibiki started to preform three quick hand seals before disappearing in with the fog.

"We can see through that, idiot." Ichirou said as he threw a kunai at the outline of the figure that wa coming closer. The man dropped to his knee's and the fog cleared slightly to reveal one of Ichirou's own teammates.

"I-Ichirou.." The guy coughed as he collasped onto his face.

"You've become too cocky." Hibiki whispered.

"Hibiki, what is this?" Ichirou exclaimed.

"I told you not to screw with her mind, to stop!" Hibiki lurched forward from Ichirou's back and held a kunai to the man's throat. "You are to caught up with the bosses sick tricks; you need to understand that you have your own mind and should start doing what you need to do." Hibiki pulled the sharp end of the kunai across Ichirou's throat and let him fall to the ground before quickly killing off the others.

Ichirou and Hibiki had grown up together, and he hated the fact he had to kill him but he knew the boss had changed him anyways. Hibiki sighed as he walked back to the rest of his team and washed the blood off himself with the water.

"They're defensless to me, but they could easily destroy all of you." Hibiki said and closed his eyes as he washed his face. "Do you feel better, Minako?"

Minako nodded weakly from the ground as she looked around at all the bodies.

"Do you all still think I'm Koro?" Hibiki asked as he stood up and wiped his face on his shirt sleeve.

Minako shook her head as she looked up at Hibiki.

"I do!" Daichi called from the boat; his eyes glaring at Hibiki.

"What would make you think such a thing?" Hibiki asked as his eyes slowly turned from Minako to Daichi.

Daichi shrugged. "You're too mysterious, you seem to be able to connect with the only monster we still have in the sand, and the Kazekage is too damn secretive of you!"

Minako flinched. "M-Monster?" She echoed; her voice dull and quiet.

"We should keep moving before anyone else ambushes us. The fog is thick, so we have to stick close together." Hibiki turned to face the massive wall of fog. "I know of a place we can stay, but we have to move quickly if we want to make it there before night fall."

Minako sighed deeply as she pulled herself to her feet. She still had a slight pounding in her head. "H-Hibiki..." She whispered, grabbing onto his arm to keep herself for falling.

Hibiki frowned and picked Minako up on his back. "You can rest until you feel you're okay again." Hibiki turned to the rest of the group. "You can believe that I'm Koro Tiniko all you want, but I suggest that you should follow me instead of going your own way. The Mist village is a dangerous place, and you don't want to be stuck out in the middle of the night in this fog." He looked at Daichi. "I'm sorry that you think I'm Koro, but if you want to be responsible, follow." Hibiki turned back around and began to walk into the fog.

Minako let her eyes close as she rested on Hibiki. Daichi growled as, like the others, he folllowed Hibiki's lead.

"Um, Hibiki?" Lira asked. "Is Minako okay?"

"Yeah, she just needs to rest. The Kahsuo clan is not the friendliest. Like I said, I worked along side them for a short while and studied under Ichirou's father. They're masters at manipulating the mind; controlling it, genjutsu, locking or making you forget your memories, they can instill such pain in your mind that feels one hundred times worse then a migrane.. they are not the friendliest clan."

Lira nodded nervously. "W-well, okay... I... I've just never seen her look that bad..."

"It isn't the best feeling either." Hibiki shook his head. "When I first met the clan, they werealways tempermental towards me; Ichirou and I had a big arguementative debate and when he realized he was losing he inflicted such pain into my mind that if his brother hadn't stopped him I would have been killed. Since being with them for a good amount of time I learned the tricks and figured out how to see the manipulation and counteracting them."

Lira shuddered. "Th-that's horrible..."

"It is." Hibiki agreed. "We'll have to pick up the pace; we have a ways to go yet." Hibiki picked up his pace to a light jog while he held Minako as close as he could without making her uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Hibiki led the group through the forest and led them to a small, eerie wooden house.<p>

"Stay here for now." Hibiki said and let Minako to her feet before jogging up the steps and stopped infront of the door.

"Kokoro Fugime?" Hibiki called out softly as he knocked on the door. A moment passed before the door opened a crackle and an older woman looked peaked out.

She gasped and quickly shut the door to unlock the chain and then reopened the door to quickly bring Hibiki into her arms.

"Oh, my son! My beautiful son! I have not seen you in so long!" She cried.

"It has been a while." Hibiki said as he hugged her back. When she pulled back to get a good look at his fqce, Hibiki began, "I'm on a mission with some of Suna's jounin and we need a safe place to stay, do you have enough room?"

"Yes, yes! Come on in, quickly!" Kokoro said and quickly looked around the house to make sure there wasn't anyone nearby who would cause trouble.

"Quick, all of you!" Kokoro motioned to where they were hiding.

Minako stumbled into the house, followed by the others. She found the nearest chair and sat down, wincing.

"Daichi..." Lira called as she touched his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry about Uchimii..."

Daichi shrugged off the comment as she walked passed her; the two of them were best friends.

"You have lost a member?" Kokoro asked from the kitchen as she immediately began to prepare the guests some tea.

Daichi nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry about that!" Kokoro said with sorrow in her voice. "The Mist village is a dangerous place, ad there are many vicious people here."

Minako nodded; she knew that from a visit she had taken there as a young girl.

Kokoro finished preparing the tea and handle each of the visitors a cup of tea. "Hibiki, how could you not introduce your friends?" Kokoro tsked.

Minako stared at the tea as it sat in front of her.

"Yes, how rude." Daichi hissed in a mocking tone.

Hibiki pointed around the room, "Minako, Daichi, Lira, Tamichi, and Aichi." He moved beside Kokoro and placed his arm around her shoulders. "This is Kokoro Fugime, everyone. I guess you can call her a mother. I spent a lot of time here."

Kokoro smiled. "He was a hyperactive kid yet very determined. If only..." Kokoro's eyes suddenly filled with sorrow and she looked at Hibiki.

"I always told you I would get revenge."

"No, Hibiki. I told you to forget about it. It's over an done with, no need in commiting suicide."

"If not for her, than for myself."

Kokoro sighed as she returned to the kitchen. Hibiki bit his lip to hold in the rising anger.

Minako watched Hibki with curiosity. ''What was that about...?''

"Just forget about it, it's something from the past that has never been left or forgotten." Hibiki said and took a sip of the tea.

Minako shrugged as she turned to look out the window.

"Something's up..." Daichi mumbled to Lira.

"If you must know, Daichi." Hibiki hissed. "A friend of mine had her throat slit simply for the fact that we were hanging out. That girl was Kokoro's daughter and I've vowed to get revenge for Kitsune's death."

Minako looked over at Hibiki as she searched him. "Huh..." She mumbled before looking back at the window.

"I mean more than that!" Daichi yelled.

"Daichi-"

"Shut up, Lira!" Daichi hissed.

"Now, now!" Kokoro said as she entered the room. "I wish for no fights tonight, please."

"I'm sorry, Kokoro." Hibiki mumbled.

Kokoro shook her head. "Now, we only have four spare rooms, so some of you will have to share if you do not mind."

Hibiki nodded. "Minako, would you mind sharing a room with Lira for the night?"

Minako nodded before standing up and walking outside. She ignored the people who called for her to return as she followed her gut. She quickly found a nearby cave that she huddled into. "I-I don't understand..." She whispered to herself.

Back at the house, some of the others were trying to find Minako.

"Dammit! I can't see anything in the fog!" Daichi growled as he squited his eyes.

"It's very dangerous." Hibiki murmured as he listened closely to all the sound around him.

"It's your fault!" Daichi hissed.

"Daichi!" Lira snapped. "Can't you just shut up? Minako could be in serious danger!"

"You can think I'm Koro Tiniko all you want, but this situation is more important than your hate for me."

"You probably just controlled her and are leading her to her death right this moment!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Aichi whispered as he squinted his eyes and tried his hardest to see.

"I think I know where she is." Kokoro muttered.

"I really wish you would've stayed home, Kokoro." Hibiki sighed.

Kokoro shook her head. "You know just as well as I do that I hardly ever get out anymore. Besides, what host would I be if I stayed behind as if I don't care?"

"What if-"

"Son! I may be old but I can still fight like I was twenty."

"I wasn't refering to that." Hibiki mumbled and looked away.

"I think I can sense where she is." Kokoro said and began to walk diagonally to the location she was being drawn to.

Minako looked closly around her, noticing that there were paintings on the walls. As she looked closer, she made out names like, Hibiki, Kitsune, and Akira.

"Huh... guess he cared for someone else..." Minako mumbled as she noticed some of the drawing with hearts. She leaned her head against the stone as she heard cracking of branches. Minako pulled out a kunai and held it close, ready for anything.

"She's in there..." Kokoro pointed ahead.

"In where?" Lira asked as she squinted into the fog.

"It takes a long time to get use to this kind of fog." Hibiki said as he quickly ran forward. Hibiki sighed as he saw Minako standing there, but she had a kunai in her hand ready to attack.

"It's alright!" Hibiki said calmly.

Minako dropped her hand lifelessly to her side as she stared at Hibiki. "So you liked that girl then?" She asked him, her other hand pointing toward the cave.

"Kitsune?" Hibiki asked as he realized what she was pointing at. The memories flooded back into Hibiki's mind and he rubbed his eyes.

-Flashback-

"Shhh..." Hibiki hissed as he glanced outside the cave.

Akira had came only a few minutes ago but they still felt like they were being persued.

"You guys are too paranoid, there is no one. Will you just trust me for once?"

"You don't know that!" Hibiki turned to find himself inches from Kitsune.

"How about now?" Kitsune said with a grin.

"You're so persistant." Akira shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Kitsune but you know how I feel." Hibiki said and turned back to looking outside.

"I don't want you to think of me that way! I want you to think of me as more and just kiss me!" She pouted.

"I wish I could think of you some other way, but for some reason you'll remain as you are."

"A weak child? You've seen me fight, argue and even chase boys away."

"And for some reason I can't register that."

"Please?" Kitsune pleaded as she took Hibiki's face into her hands.

"I want to, but I can't." Hibiki earnestly tried to lean forward, but for some reason his body refused.

Kitsune groaned and crawled over to the wall.

"Someday, Hibiki, you will." She said and took out one of her charcoal pencils and began to drawn on the wall.

"What if that gets found?" Akira hissed.

Kitsune stuck out her tongue as she drew the three of them with hearts between her and Hibiki. "It'll be a reminder to all of us, especially Hibiki that he _will_ kiss me."

-Flashback end-

"It's complicated, Minako." Hibiki murmured.

Minako nodded. "Okay."

"No, you don't undertand. That was years ago, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't return those feelings to her. We were in a relationship, but I couldn't bring myself to think of her any more than a weak child that I needed to protect." Hibiki said. "That wa a simple reminded that she was going to make me kiss her one day."

Minako just nodded again. "Okay... I don't care."

Daichi growled. "I knew you would hurt her..." He hissed under his breath.

"Minako, she is simply a past memory. There can't be anything between us, there never really was. No matter how hard I try, I could never break the mental wall I had between woman who loved me; yet for some reason I can feel something with you. I can't understand it, but you're different like I said. I don't understand it myself."

Minako smiled. "But I thought you were smart." She teased.

Daichi felt his jaw drop._ 'S-she's not mad at him!'_

"I know a lot of things, Minako, but until I kill..." Hibiki breathed to calm down. "Until _he_ is dead, I cannot control as much as I would like."

Minako walked forward and wrapped her arms around Hibiki. "I don't care about your past. I trust you as I know you now, and if you need my help, just ask."

"I'm sorry if Kitsune caused you to worry, Minako, but Hibiki is a great guy to have." Kokoro winked at Minako and laughed. "Only if you knew." She laughed and turned around. "We should get back to my house, I'm starting to get a bad feeling around here."

Minako nodded as walked ahead of the others, following her memory back to Kokoro's place.

Back at the house, Hibiki showed the men to their room, allowing Daichi to have his own room while Tamichi and Aichi shared a room and Kokoro showed Lira and Minako to their room.

"I hope you both have a nice stay," Kokoro smiled gently while she provided extra warm blankets for both of them

Minako clamied the bed by the window as she pulled her knees to her chest and looked outside.

"Why do you always do that?" Lira asked Minako.

Minako turned to look at Lira. "Do what?"

"L-Look out the window all the time?"

Minako sighed deeply as she turned her gaze back. "W-when I was growing up... w-when I couldn't escape... I-I looked out the window... wishing to one day be free..."

Lira stood awkwardly while looking at Minako, almost feeling her sorrow wash over her. "M-Minako... what was your past... like?"

Minako snapped her head around to glare at Lira. "None of your damn business!"

Lira stepped back as she felt her heart pound. "S-sorry..." She mumbled.

A soft knock came at the door.

Lira walked over and opened the door.

"Are you settling alright? I know it isn't an overly big room, but is it satisfying?" Hibiki asked with his arm stretched above his head holding onto the door frame.

Lira nodded before lowering her head. "I-I think you should talk to Minako... s-she's acting ... sad... again..." She whispered to Hibiki with a look of sorrow.

Hibiki looked at Minako. "Hey, you sad?" Hibiki surpressed his chuckle but allowed himself to smirk.

Minako looked over and forced a smile. "Course not!" She lied.

"This is where my knowledge comes in." Hibiki sighed. "You mind?" He asked Lira. She shook her head and exitted the room.

"Oh, hello, Lira." Kokoro smiled as she slipped some tea.

"Hello, Kokoro." Lira forced a smile.

"Is everything alright?"

"Hibiki is just speaking with Minako."

Kokoro nodded in understanding and motioned for Lira to sit beside her.

"I can't help but allow it to bother me, but you know a lot about Hibiki... and Daichi seems to think that he is Koro Tiniko..."

"Koro...Tiniko...?" Kokoro raised her eyebrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Heheheh :3<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	6. Chapter 6

"Seriously, what's up?" Hibiki asked as he leaned against the bed post.

Minako's eyes were glued to the window as she answered him, "Nothin' I'm fine..."

"I'm not an idiot." He replied.

Minako now looked at Hibiki as she looked into his eyes, suddenly feeling defeated she lowered her head. "I-I'm honestly fine... I'm just... remembering stuff I'd rather not..."

"You need help with some distractions?"

Minako looked at him, puzzled. "How would you 'distract' me?" She questioned him.

"Tell me something you remember that you absolutely love, that you wish you could re-live." Hibiki took a seat infront of Minako on the bed, with his legs crossed.

"S-something... I love?" She echoed.

Hibiki nodded.

Minako stopped to think. "I-I dunno..." She blushed, the only thing that came to mind was when Hibiki first kissed her.

"There has to be something. Everyone has something they can remember that makes them joyful."

Minako laughed. "You."

Hibiki raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself with confusion. "Why me?" He laughed.

"You know basically everything about me, right? Well, you are the only thing good that has happened to me since... I... did... that." She told him, lowering her head.

"What?" He asked and reached out lift her chin.

Minako searched his eyes. "D-do you not know?"

"Are you speaking about...Sho?" He whispered gently.

Minako nodded weakly. "I-I d-didn't mean to.. I-I just-" She lowered her head on Hibiki's shoulder as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"It's alright." Hibiki placed his hand on Minako head and leaned back against the wall. "Some things happen that you can't control."

_'That's right...'_

"Shut up.." Hibiki uttered under his breath and shut his eyes tightly, trying to rid of the voice once again.

Minako breathed out deeply as she cuddled closer to Hibiki. "B-but..." She sighed, giving up; there was no use fighting what had already happened.

"It's something that you'll have to forgive yourself of." Hibiki said and lifted her face slowly. "Just like I have to." He whispered and pushed his forehead against hers.

"What do you have to forgive yourself of?" She whispered gently, her hand reaching up to carress Hibiki's cheek.

"So many things." Hibiki breathed and rested his lips against hers. "I'm sorry." He murmured against her lips.

Minako let her eyes fall shut as she murmured, "For?"

"Allowing myself to do this." He replied and pressed harder against her lips as he held her face in his hands.

Minako pulled away for a moment. "I-I don't understand..."

"I'm afraid that you're going to get hurt later. I'm sorry because I'm kissing you; I don't want this to be in vain."

Minako shook her head. ''Stop worrying about what happens to me... if I die, it's only what I deserve...''

"You don't diserve it though, Minako! If anything, I deserve it." Hibiki turned his head away from Minako's gaze. "I should have never done anything to create these feelings."

Minako fowned. ''You can go and forget me if you like...'' Those words felt so natural to her, she had said them far too much, but why did her heart ache this time?

"I could not. Far too many times, various woman have tried to get to me, to change my heart and try and help me feel any sort of these feelings, yet you were able to do it without trying. I couldn't forget you." Hibiki stated and brought her face to his, locking lips once again. "I just feel like I'll end up hurting myself and others once again."

Minako choked on a sob as she held Hibiki close. "I-I'm glad... you don't want me gone... for some reason... it hurt..." She mumbled into his shoulder.

_'Minako... I'm sorry, but you can not know the truth. And it hruts me.'_ Hibiki closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So what does this mean?" Lira asked as her rubbed her eyes and sat forwards.<p>

"It's your mission." Kokoro shrugged.

"No such thing as Koro Tiniko? Just a myth?" Lira let out a frustrated groan.

"Hibiki is a nice young man, he's burdened with such a great deal and stressed over various things, but being Koro Tiniko, definitely not. I know that Hotaka wants to create Koro Tiniko, and is using Hibiki..." Kokoro said.

"Wants to create Koro Tiniko? Hotaka?" Lira's face twisted in confusion.

"Hotaka is an unspoken name. He's known by everyone and feared, the mere mention of his name will bring trouble, but Hibiki is under his wing."

"And he's the one that is being dubbed as Koro Tiniko?" Lira gasped. "He's the one who all the villages are after!"

"You must understand, Lira. Hibiki is under Hotaka's control, and cannot be freed until Hotaka is killed."

"He's the one that we were sent to assinate yet he's been with us the entire time!" Lira sat back with widened eyes. "What do I do now?"

"Lira, listen. I love Hibiki as a son, and that is why you must help him."

"Daichi was right all along.." Lira began to panic.

"Lira!" Kokoro rested her hand on Lira's arm. "He has not been the one doing any of the harm. He has no wish to kill anyone, but he is under Hotaka's control. As a mom who loves Hibiki as a son, I ask you to assinate the true man behind it all - Hotaka."

* * *

><p>Minako shifted her head on Hibiki's shoulder as she breathed out. ''C-can you stay here... for a little while?'' She whispered tiredly. ''And not let me fall asleep?''<p>

"I can stay here as long as I can, but if Lira comes in to go to bed, I'll be moving to the living room; if you like you could come." Hibiki shrugged.

Minako shook her head. ''No... I wouldn't want to bother you...''

"Bother me?" Hibiki let out a laugh. "It bothers me that you think you bother me." Hibiki shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Where is Hotaka?" Lira asked and breathed out.<p>

"No one knows, but Hibiki does." Kokoro pursed her lips.

"Well, that gets me no where." Lira shrugged.

"You must get it out of him." Kokoro pleaded.

"I do? It's a bit weird coming from me!" Lira gasped.

"Trust me, he wants to be free, but he cannot do it himself. He needs help."

"And you think he'll just be like, 'Yeah, this is where he is!'?" Lira rolled her eyes and let out another exasperated sigh.

"Please, Lira. This is the fate of the mission!" Kokoro looked with deep sorrow into Lira's eyes, pleading desperately.

Lira let out another sigh and stood up. "I'll try." She whined and headed back towards the room Minako was in with Hibiki. She knocked once and opened the door to see Hibiki's arms around Minako and vice versa, their lips gently pressed together.

Minako blushed as the door opened. She lowered her head on his shoulder, holding him tight.

"Uh...H-Hibiki, can I speak with you for a moment?" Lira asked as a light blush tinted her cheeks. _'Great time to walk in...'_ She thought.

"Go ahead..." Hibiki asked and turned his head to face her.

"Privately...?" Lira asked.

Minako looked from Lira to Hibiki. ''I can go, I wont run off, I promise.'' She told him with a smile.

"Actually, would it be alright if we talk privately in here?" Lira asked nervously as she scratched her head.

Minako nodded. ''I guess...'' Minako turned to look at Hibiki. _'I can't imagine a life without him...'_ She thought.

Lira closed the door after Minako exitted and Lira quickly crossed the door to sit on the bed beside him.

"I know who you are." She whispered.

"Not this whole Koro Tiniko thing again..." Hibiki rolled his eyes.

"No! You're Hibiki Hiroshimo dubbed as Koro Tiniko as you are Hotaka's creation of the mythical man."

Hibiki narrowed his eyes at Lira. "Did Kokoro speak to you?"

"She's concerned about you; she wants to see your freedom from his bondage."

"She's going to be killed!" Hibiki hissed.

"I need to know where Hotaka's location is in order to help free you from him."

"You can do no such thing, Lira." Hibiki shook his head and stood up.

"No, listen!" Lira stood up with Hibiki and held his arm to make sure he wouldn't leave. "There are six of us together. We can work with each other and assinate Hotaka."

"There would be one less."

"What do you mean?" Lira asked, eyes full of confusion.

"I cannot go against my master, I'm weak." Hibiki pushed his hair back out of his face.

"Then we can do it."

"What if you can? What would happen after? What would I do, what would you do? How do you know what that might hold? I may be killed, I may become weak, or I may become more than any of you all together could handle."

"Please, lead us to his location. Kokoro pleads for your freedom."

"I'm sorry, but you are the only one who knows out of this group, and I would rather keep it that way."

"Then how am I suppose to turn the team back to our home village?"

"That's your job to do, not mine. You're the one who became to nosy."

"Kokoro was the one who brought it up."

Hibiki growled and turned his head away. "Idiot."

"Please, Hibiki! I'm going to have to tell the others."

"If you tell them, I'll kill you!" Hibiki turned his head back to face Lira.

"Y-you wouldn't dare hurt me, you don't want to."

"How would you know?" Hibiki moved immediately and threw Lira up against the wall, holding her by her shirt. The sound of her body hitting the wall must have made a louder noise then Hibiki had wanted because he heard footsteps coming immediately.

With a calming breath, Hibiki let Lira down and stood back.

Kokoro threw open the door, panicked and injured. ''H-Hibiki... h-he took her... Minako is gone!''

"What?" Hibiki said, his eyes widening.

"Hotaka; it was one of his suboardinates!"

"Hibiki, we must go get her!" Lira stated.

Hibiki growled. "Get the others and meet me outside immediately."

Lira nodded firmly and left to rally up the others.

"Are you sure it was him?" Hibiki asked for certain.

Kokoro panted and nodded. "You must go and get her, Hibiki!"

Hibiki let out another growl and exitted the room. "Sorry for coming here, Kokoro, and then leaving so soon." Hibiki pulled his backpack over his shoulder.

"That is the least of my worries." Kokoro mumbled.

Hibiki was met outside by the others and they immediately left the house's porch with another quick farewell to Kokoro.

"This is all your fault!" Daichi hissed, once again blaming Hibiki.

Hibiki snapped and stopped to pushed Daichi up against a tree.

"Say that one more time, Daichi and you'll be dead before the _enemy_ can get to you!"

Daichi gulped with widened eyes as Hibiki let go and began to run again, the others following close behind.

"Knowing Hotaka - the cocky idiot - we won't have any troubles for a while. His location is a fair distance but if we keep at this speed we'll be there soon. When I say so, listen to my commands. He's a dangerous person, and his henchman are difficult to get past. I know the showcuts, but the slightest mistake will have you killed, alright? Once we get Minako, we get out of there as quickly as possible."

"What about Hotaka?" Lira whispered.

"Whose Hotaka?" Tamichi asked in confusion.

Lira rolled her eyes in response to Tamichi's outburst. Out of all the times he spoke, he had to repeat the name.

Hibiki looked back to glare at both Lira and Tamichi.

"Nothing will happen to Hotaka." Hibiki stated.

"We need to kill him, Hibiki!" Lira stated.

"Our mission is to get Minako back and kill Koro, Lira." Daichi said.

"There is no Koro." Lira replied.

"What are you talking about?" Daichi asked and glanced at Hibiki.

"He's a myth of the Mist Village, but Hotaka wanted to recreate the myth using Hibiki." Lira said.

"Lira!" Hibiki hissed.

"So I was right when I said Hibiki is Koro?" Daichi asked, still confused.

"No." Lira shook her head. "Hibiki is simply being controlled by Hotaka and our new mission is to free Minako and assinate Hotaka to free Hibiki."

* * *

><p>Minako could feel her eyes slowly open. Her head was pounding and she felt stuck. She tried moving her limbs but they wouldn't respond.<p>

_'I'm tied up... bleeding and... alone? No. There is a scent in the air... it's almost like Hibiki's, but clearly isn't... Ugh... whatever injuries I have, are severe... It feels like I'm going to pass out... b-but what happened to get me here? ...Oh, right. Hibiki and Lira had to talk, when I went to the living room, a man cut my arm deeply to take me off guard, then things just went black... I'm too weak to even fight back against this rope... Hibiki... please tell me you are on your way...'_

"I see you are awake." A voice came from the darkness, Minako couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, but it sounded more like a girl.

Minako winced as she attempted to speak. ''W-what d-do you think you're doing... l-let me-ugh...'' Minako winced again as she suddenly felt like she couldn't brethe. As her eyes adjusted more, she could see just how badly she had been hurt; her glowing eyes narrowed in the direction of the voice as her pink hair fell over her one eye.

"Don't worry girly." The voice said. "You learned too much from Hibiki, and therefore we must dispose of you." A figure stepped forth to reveal a tiny woman with a cocky attitude. "Besides, you're the least of Hibiki's worries now - do you really think he's going to come back for you? He knows where you are, but it's one less person he has to deal with."

Minako listened carefully. ''Clearly you don't b-believe that. If you really thought he wouldn't come, y-you would have kiled me already...'' Minako stated nervously.

"I'm not the one to do the honors, my dear. Hotaka is; I would be beheaded if I were to go ahead and do it myself." The girl chuckled. "Don't you think it's weird how Hibiki could so easily befriend you? Almost manipulate your mind? He spent time with the Kahsuo clan in order to learn that clan's specialties, and that's how he could so easily get to you. Now that he had you, getting rid of you was easily as pie; just allow you to be caught and then kill off the others." The girl snorted. "Dumb pig."

Minako's eyes widened. ''N-no... y-you're lying!'' She screamed, trying to fight against the rope as excrusiating pain shot through her. ''Ugh!'' She hissed as she felt some of her cuts bleeding again.

"Calm down!" A deep voice came as a door screeched open. "I told you to keep her calm! I don't want her to bleed to death before I get to torture her!"

"Yes, sorry, Hotaka!" The girl murmured.

"Minako Uma.. have I heard a lot about you! Interesting clan, interesting past, interesting experiences, and interesting how Hibiki has developed a love for you. This sort of thing can get in the way, you know, of achieving goals."

The girl avoided Minako's piercing gaze and growls at her as she continued to try to convince Minako that she was useless to Hibiki.

Minako felt something snap within her as her insanity took over. Pain seemed to no longer exsist as Minako struggled against the rope again. Before the girl could reach her, Minako's hands became free as she pounced at the girl, her teeth digging deep into her throat before pulling away. Minako turned towards Hotake, a smirk at her tainted lips.

"Would you like to know how it feels to have your eyes popped out?" She hissed in an amused tone; her whole being no longer herself.

Hotaka shrugged his shoulders and began to laugh. "She was worthless to me, anyways." He looked down at her writhering body. She was trying to scream, her eyes wide open, but nothing came out. Blood drenched her clothes and hair as she laid in it.

"Oh, Minako. You're strong, Hibiki was correct about that." He shook his head. "What're you going to do now?" He asked and cocked his head.

''You will do nothing.'' Minako's crazy self yelled as she charged toward Hotaka.

Hotaka chuckled as he narrowed his eyes at Minako. Before she could reach him, he immediately appeared on the other side of the room. With a grunt Minako turned and began to charge again.

"I pity you, girl." Hotaka said as he concentrated his chakra into the ground. Boulder's came up from the rock ground and formed around Minako's legs, keeping her still in the middle of the room.

Minako growled as she glared at Hotaka. ''So let me get this straight. Hibiki wanted nothing to do with me? He was just spying on me? Hmm... I pity you. There is much Hibiki still didn't know.'' Minako stated as she licked the scarlet from her lips.

Before Hotaka could speak, Minako formed several quick hand seals, at the last one she yelled, ''Wind style: Tornado cutter!''

A gust of wind seemed to appear from no where. It flew toward Hotaka and Minako's feet, cuting her free. She panted as she watched her jutsu fly toward Hotaka; she winced, her body was running on adrenaline and nothing else, she knew she would be done soon.

Hotaka quickly dodged Minako's attack and left the room, closing the door and locking the dead bolts. He chuckled through the slits in the door.  
>"And there is more to Hibiki that you do not know."<p>

To make sure Minako wouldn't escape, Hotaka made an indestructible shield for the door and then he left Minako alone.

* * *

><p>"Be very quite now." Hibiki whispered as he snuck down the side of the small towns wall.<p>

The rest of the group followed quietly behind. Hibiki eventually reached the front gates and peered around the corner to see several of Hotaka's suboardinates guarding the gates.

"I'm going to go and distracted them, when they are not looking cross over to the otherside and keep following the door. I will meet you eventually and get you in." Hibiki quickly stepped out and began to walk through the front gates.

"Name." One of the guards yelled.

"Koro Tiniko." Hibiki replied.

"It's about time you're back. Did you succeed?" Another man said.

"What do you think?" Hibiki asked with a growl.

"Sorry." The men muttered all at once.

"I'm heading back to my quaters, don't bother me. I will report to Hotaka in the morning, but I need my hour of rest."

the men nodded and turned back to guarding the gate, just after the other four crossed over to the other side.

When Hibiki was out of site, he moved quickly to reach the secret gate section, only know to certain members of the small town. He stepped through the invisible barrier just in time to meet the other four and he quickly moved them through.

"So this is where you live?" Aichi whispered.

"I live that way." Hibiki pointed towards the right.

"I-I meant-"

"We have to be quick." Hibiki began to head to the left.

* * *

><p>Minako pounded against the door over and over until her fists hurt. She fell to her knees as she coughed blood into her hand.<p>

''G-guess I really can't... trust anyone... Mother... I want... to be with you...'' Minako breathed in deeply, her insanity no longer in her being, she fell onto her side, motionless.

* * *

><p>"Koro? Is that you?" Hibiki's 'friend' Yuudai called out through the fog.<p>

Hibiki immediately pushed the others behind a building and went to hug his friend.

"How'd it go, you know?" Yuudai asked.

Hibiki shrugged. "You shouldn't even need to ask."

"Well, I guess not." Yuudai scratched his head. "Anywho, did you hear? Hotaka totally captured that girl Minako you were talking about!"

"Idiot! You don't think I know that already? Think before you speak!"

"Right." Yuudai pursed his lips. "I guess you would've known about it." He laughed. "Well, I wonder how he's going to torture her. She's a mean one, you obviously know, but nothing compared to Hotaka!" Yuudai patted Hibiki on the shoulder.

"Congradulations with a successive mission, my good friend." Yuudai began to walk off to where he lived.

"If only I could get me some of Hotaka's job."

Hibiki growled under his breath and motioned for the others to follow him quietly. Daichi was itching to strangle Hibiki. All the things being said to him was driving him insane.

_'You're getting by everyone else, but you won't get by me.'_ The voice in Hibiki's mind snickered.

Hibiki led the team to a dark tunnel leading down into the ground. He took a quick look around and began to head down.

"We'll have to work together down here." Hibiki whispered.

"How do we know you're not leading us to our death?" Daichi hissed.

"You'll just have to trust(italic)." Hibiki growled.

Without even stopping to look around the corner Hibiki jumped out and shoved two kunai into both the guards necks, not even allowing them to see who it was as they fell to the ground.

"Quick!" Hibiki said and began to run ahead.

As they ran past all the cells, the prisoners turned to see who was in the jail, but they had run past before they had a glimpse of anyone.

"The hall goes for a long time, but there are various rooms; some are cells and some are rooms with guards." Hibiki explained.

"There is surveillance, so we have to be quick before the guards come looking. We'll take it slow, but as soon as a guard see's you, show no mercy and kill them off."

Hibiki disappeared around the corner, keeping close to the darkness as possible; the four immediately followed.

Eventually the team made it to the end of the hall and ran down the hall to the right. At the end of the hall was the room Hibiki knew Minako was in. He reached for the door but his arm was shoved back by the barrier.

"No!" Hibiki hissed.

"Minako, are you in there?" Daichi asked curiously.

There was no reply from the other side, just silence.

"Th-that can't be a good sign..." Lira stated nervously.

"She's alive, I know that, but she's weak. It's sucking her chakra out of her so you have to move quickly." Hibiki told them.

"We?" Daichi asked.

Hibiki lowered his head. "I cannot go against Hotaka. I am useless against him, he controls me."

Daichi shook his head. "This is suicide."

Hibiki looked up, and tears threatened to fall, but he was refusing to let them go. "I've tried for years and years but no matter what I do I always lose. If you all work together, you can defeat him."

"How do we know for sure you're not leading us to our death as everyone seems to think was your initial mission?" Daichi asked.

"He raped my mother and cut her open from the navel to the ribs, he tortured her! You think that if I could have defeated him I would have long ago!" Hibiki was now in Daichi's face with full hatred.

Daichi stepped back and growled. "Fine."

"Look, I didn't want it to come to this but it has. Hibiki has learned a lot about mind manipulation himself. You have to really concentrate every second your around him, letting your guard down will allow easy manipulation. It's extremely subtle but it feels as if something is impressing on your mind; when you feel it, concentrate fully on it and follow it. It has no effect when you know what it's doing. The trick is to counter it while defending yourself from him. He specializes in ninjutsu and earth, thus the reason why a lot of this town is made of rocks and...earth." Hibiki ran his fingers through his hair."Taijutsu will probably be your best bet, he's a long-ranged combat fighter. Tijutsu takes him off guard and keeps making him move. If you keep close, the only thing he can use is weapons and mind manipulation, with few tricks. But you have to hurry and kill him quickly."

Hibiki began to lead them to Hotaka's main room, which was straight down the half and slightly to the right.

"I'll be waiting to Minako's cell. The barrier will be released as soon as he is killed." Hibiki stated.

"How do you know?" Lira asked.

"I'm hoping, just go. Work as a team and be careful."

Hibiki disappeared back down the hall and attempted to break Hotaka's barrier.

Lira sighed deeply. ''This wont be easy...''

* * *

><p>Minako laid motionless in her cell. Her mind was hazy of thoughts and feelings she couldn't explain. A sudden scent reached her nose.<p>

''H-Hibiki...'' she choked out.

She didn't know what emotion she was meant to feel; joy, or pain.

Weakly she pulled herself against a wall. She pulled a kunai into her hand, prepared for Hibiki.

In his office, Hotaka released the barrier on Minako's door; he already had a plan.

Minako watched in sheer horror as the glow to the door faded, her grip on the weapon tighted as much as her failing body would allow.

''I'm ready...'' She whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: Long chapter! But things are gettin good! ^^<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


	7. Chapter 7

"Whaa...?" Hibiki narrowed his eyes as he watched the glow fade._ 'I just left them, no way they could've killed him that quickly.'_ Hibiki reached for the doorknob and pushed open the door, quickly moving back down the hall as the door swang open.

"...Minako?" Hibiki asked, reaching into his pouch for a kunai to protect himself.

Minako sat behind the door with a kunai tightly in her hand. She tried to stand but fell over onto her side. ''Ugh...'' she groaned feeling even weaker.

Hibiki heard Minako groan. "Minako?" He asked gently and walked forward.

"Are you alright?" Hibiki walked through the door to see Minako down on her side; she didn't look the best.

Minako looked up weakly at Hibiki. ''D-Don't you dare touch me... liar!'' she coughed up more blood.

"Liar? Minako, you have no idea what you're saying; don't fall for their petty tricks!" Hibiki stepped closer, but the look in Minako's eyes made Hibiki think again.

Minako let her eyes fall shut. ''S-sorry... you came back for me... th-thank you, Hibiki.'' She smiled weakly as she finally passed out from blood loss.

Hibiki acted fast and pulled Minako up onto his back. Just as he turned to head out the door, Hotaka stepped in with a smirk on his face.

"I knew you would fall for the trick." Hotaka laughed and then narrowed his eyes at Hibiki. "You think you can just leave? Just suddenly break free like nothing has happened? You think...that you can escape me?" Hotaka shook his head with anger.

Hibiki narrowed his eyes at Hotaka, ad then bega to chuckle. "You think that I'm stupid." He stated matter of factly.

Hotaka smirked."Sometimes I wonder."

"I'm not stupid, Hotaka. You made me train with the Kahsuo's. You think that just because you're above me, that you're stronger and I'm worthless."

Hotaka shook his head and laughed. "You always have been worthless."

"Then how come you kept me and didn't just kill me off?" Hibiki stepped closer to Hotaka.

"I figured that someday one of the villages would kill you off - so I left it to them; meanwhile I would get the information I wanted."

"That's not like you. If I was worthless, you would have killed me immediately after torturing me endlessly." Hibiki took another step forwards.

"Hibiki, you're stepping out of line. You cannot and will not break that barrier - no matter how hard you try." Hotaka snickered.

"There is one thing different about you and I; I'm not blinded by my own pride." Hibiki walked forward and passed through Hotaka and exitted the door.

Hotaka turned around as he began to fade. He grinned his teeth together and sneered as he diappeared.

_'He thinks he can use someone elses tricks on me?'_ Hibiki shook his head in anger.

Hibiki stepped outside the cell and began to walk down the hall, but suddenly Hotaka stepped out from behind the corner with a smirk on his face.

"I knew I should have disposed of that girl immediately." He snarled.

Hibiki bit his lip. "I'm taking Minako."

"I see that." Hotaka laughed.

"You are not going to hurt her anymore. The others will kill you after I leave."

"Oh, so the worthless mut thinks he's going to surpass the boss?"

"Not me; and I can realize that. But the others aren't binded by your tricks." Hibiki replied as he held back a growl.

Minako shifted slightly on Hibiki's back, still remaining out cold.

From around the corner, Lira, Daichi, Aichi, and Tamichi were listening closely.

"W-we need to move, now." Lira whispered nervously.

"If we attack now that'll give Hibii time to escape and get Minako to safety." Tamichi murmured.

Daichi nodded. "Yeah..."

Lira grabbed Daichi's sleeve. "Then why are you hesitating?"

"I-I'm not!" He yelled back, still trying to keep his voice a whisper.

Hotaka was led down the hall and Hibiki slipped by with Minako on his back.

"Your dead, Hibiki!" Hotaka yelled.

* * *

><p>Hibiki ignored the comment and ran out of the tunnel. When he reached the surface he quickly ran ahead into the darkness of the buildings shadow, waiting as three people walked by chatting quietly. When they were far enough, Hibiki ran out and headed down the street hiding whenever there was a possibility of being spotted. Eventually he reached his living quarters and entered, locking the door behind him. He took Minako over to his bed and layed her down gently, making quick of first aid to cover her wounds. He placed a semi-cold wash cloth over her forehead and took off the cloth drapped around her shoulders.<p>

"You're going to be fine." Hibiki murmured and went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for when Minako woke up. When he returned he placed the water on the table beside the bed and pulled the bottom of her tank top up to her middle before placing his hands on her stomach. "Here you go... come on." Hibiki whispered as he transfered his chakra into her system, hoping he wasn't too late to help her.

Minako's body jerked slightly as her eyes opened. She appeared confused until she looked at Hibiki. Dispite how much pain she was in, her mind was still in offesive. She quickly pulled away from Hibiki and pulled a kunai from her pocket, her eyes deadly.

"You!" She hissed, only swaying slightly as she stood opposite Hibiki; she looked weak dispite the stance she was putting on.

"Minako, it's alright now!" Hibiki stated quietly, his eyes narrowing at her hand with the kunai in it.

Minako shook her head. "Y-You lied to me! Y-You're no different than everyone else!" She screamed, wincing at the pain in her chest. "Y-You think I'm a monster too... bastard!"

"I do not think you're a monster." He said.

Minako shook her head violently. "Stop lying! I-I can't take anymore lies!"

"If I thought you were a monster, I would have left you to die!" Hibiki shouted and stood up.

Minako backed away further from him. "Th-then why didn't you?" She yelled again.

"Since I don't believe you're a monster!" Hibiki stepped closer to Minako.

Tears stung Minako's eyes as she backed away until her back hit a wall. "N-No..." She whispered shaking her head. "No..."

"I don't believe- I refuse to believe you're a monster." Hibiki said calmly as he advanced quickly to Minako.

Minako noticed his quick movement and held up her arm, the kunai out straight. "D-don't you dare come near me!"

"I will come near to you." Hibiki responded and slowed down.

Minako shook her head. "No!" Without a second thought, her weakened body charged toward Hibiki; her eyes deadly with hate and fear.

* * *

><p>"You have to go through us first!" Tamichi hissed. He tried to hit Hotaka with a kunai but Hotaka effortlessly blocked it.<p>

Hotaka growled as he concentrated on all four.

"Remember what Hibiki said about him using the Kahsuo's mind tricks!" Lia warned. As she concentrated she could feel what Hibiki explained as Hotaka warping the mind. She concentrated on it while difficultly defending herself from Hotaka and helping in defending the others.

"He always says too much! should have permanately shut his mouth in order to keep him from saying anything!" Hotaka snapped. He shoved his hand at the wall and laughed as the wall closed in on Tamichi and crushed his body. Blood splatter everywhere and the battle paused. When the wall returned to normal, what was left of Tamichi fell to the ground; Lira tried not to throw up.

Aichi growled and turned back to Hotaka, using all his strength and might to attack Hotaka. Daichi chipped in as the two of them worked together to try and kill Hotaka. Just as they had thought they had him, Hotaka bursted into a puddle of water and appeared by Lira.

"All woman are useless!" He shouted and went to attack Lira.

Lira jumped out of the way and lurched at Hotaka with a look of vengeance. "No body says that and gets away with it!"

"Lira!" Daichi shouted as he ran as fast as he could towards the clone that was behind Lira, about to attack. Daichi quickly moved and knocked the clones feet out from underneath him. The clone went to brace himself but Daichi made some hands seals and placed his hands on the clones back. The clones eyes widened as he bursted into water.

Hotaka simply laughed. "Aparentally Hibiki didn't teach you well."

Daichi's eyes widened in dismay as he looked down at Lira, blood spilling from her mouth. "Whaa...? I...no!" Daichi stepped back as his heart beat increased. "No...it was a clone!"

"You let your guard down. The Kahsuo clan has a wonderful ability. All about the mind, that's their specialty. One of the advantages is making others hallucinate." Hotaka smirked.

"You should've had Hibiki study the Ryuu clan." Aichi whispered fiercely as he emerged from the ground behind Hotaka's back. Before Hotaka could respond Aichi shoved one of his swords deep into Hotaka's back.

Hotaka gasped and stumbled past Daichi. Aichi helped Daichi to his feet and stepped in front of him to protect him.

"Our clan been considered a worthless clan, as if we had nothing special about us, but you learn a lot about a clan when you truly look deep into their history." Aichi made a seal with his hands and held it against his chest. "Ryuu Taiki." He whispered gently.

Hotaka narrowed his eyes at Aichi as his vision began to blur. Just as he was about to lunge forwards, a dragon came out of a blurred fog and ran furiously at Hotaka. When he tried to escape, the dragon caught Hotaka by the leg and pulled him back. Without mercy, the dragon began to rip and tear Hotaka's limbs from his body. After Hotaka laid in pieces in the hallway, Aichi led Daichi out of the tunnel and back up to ground level.

* * *

><p>Hibiki moved quickly and pulled her arms behind her back, holding her body tightly against his chest. His mouth was close to her ear as he whispered, "I will not allow you to do to me what you did to Sho. I want there to be no mistake between you and I because I love you."<p>

Minako froze in Hibiki's hold. "L-Love?" She echoed, her voice barely audible.

"I love you." He murmured, slightly confused himself. He could feel himself being overwhelmed with emotions, voices, and memories. "I-I..." Hibiki lowered his head on Minako's shoulder. "Love...you?"

_'How...why?' _Hibiki's heart began to pound as he started to realize what had happened.

"Minako..." Hibiki turned Minako around in his arms and held her chin up to look deep into her eyes.

Minako's eyes widened as she slumped in Hibiki's hold. "I-I'm sorry!" She cried as she dropped the kunai and wrapped her arms around him. Her insanity had left and only her true self remained. "I-I'm so sorry..." She whispered again as tears fell down her cheeks.

"M...Minako..." Hibiki whispered and placed his hand on the back of her head. "I actually love you." He laughed gently and forcefully pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you!" He laughed again and returned to the kiss.

Minako laughed weakly as she kissed him back. She finally pulled away to stare into his eyes. "I-I..." She lowered her head. "I-I love you too Hibiki..." She told him, now looking up with a small blush over her face.

Hibiki laughed gently and wrapped his arms around Minako's neck and held her head under his chin. "Back at the cave near Kokoro's house you were pointing towards that drawing that Kitsune ha made. Well...there was a time; we were suppose to meet, Her, Akira and I. It was only Kitsune and I at our meeting place and we were waiting for Akira and she asked me when I was finally going to kiss her. She begged and begged and I had finally given up, I thought if I just gave her a small kiss she'd quite begging. I remember looking into her eyes, seeing her house I have always viewed all the others, a weakling whom I needed to protect. I tried to push past the thought, I tried to force myself but it was if there was an actual wall between us. I couldn't even say that I loved her. Those words just couldn't form in my thought, but I feel them now. I know Hotaka is dead. Your mission was a success. I can kiss you and mean it now. I can kiss you and feel your flesh warm against mine. I can kiss you without Hotaka's voice mocking me." Hibiki laughed again with pure joy.

Minako giggled as she hugged Hibiki tighter. "I'm glad...Hibiki Hiroshimo."

Hibiki finally remembered that this was a foreign town to all the others so he acted fast. He quickly retrieved Minako's shoulder cloth and placed it over her shoulders, pulling her tank top down and handing her, her stuff. He collected all of his stuff and quickly directed Minako out of the house. "We have to go get them."

Minako nodded. "Follow me, Hibiki!" She told him brightly, taking his hand in her own.

* * *

><p>Minako and Hibiki silently slipped through the errie town. Minako could smell blood and was following her nose when Hibiki suddenly pulled her back behind a wall. Minako froze and smelt.<p>

"We're going to have to fight." She whispered to Hibiki before smirking. "Leave it to me!"

Surprisingly, even with all the damage Minako had taken earlier, she still managed to run and fight; whatever Hibiki had done to her before, made her feel almost back to normal. With quick movements, Minako pounced at the men, however, instead of her normal animal-like attacks she would make, she formed several hand signs before calling out several differnt jutsu's.

_'Odd... my instanity doesn't seem to be kicking in...'_ Minako thought to herself as she watched the men drown in their own blood.

Once it seemed they were free of enemies, Minako turned to smile at Hibiki. "Ready to find the others?" She asked brightly before leaning against a wall, panting. "O-Okay... m-maybe I over did it..." She mumbled with a small laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

"You should've let me taken care of them, I could've just distracted them and made them leave." Hibiki walked over to Minako. "You okay?"

Minako nodded weakly. "Y-Yeah..."

Hibiki shook his head and pulled Minako's body up and over his shoulder. "Just pretend you're dead and we'll be alright."

Minako scoffed. "Dead?"

"Oh! I hoped to find you- what is that?" Yuudai came running up towards Hibiki as he approached the jail tunnel.

"Hotaka's hostage." Hibiki replied simply.

Minako growled silently as she understood. '_I will kill him later..._'

"Are you just disposing of the body?" Yuudai asked and stepped in front of Hibiki as he tried to past.

Hibiki nodded and tried once again to pass.

"Because I heard that Hotaka is dead."

"He is?" Hibiki asked, a bit more on the joyful side.

"She isn't really dead, is she?" Yuudai asked with a smirk.

"You know very well, Yuudai. Now you have two choices, you can stop me and stay here with the rest of the brainless minded suboardinates or you can make your escape with the team and I." Hibiki glared at Yuudai, wondering i this would be the day his friend would abandon him.

"You know my answer." Yuudai responded. "I'll lead the others away, you find the rest of your team and meet me at the gates quickly."

Hibiki nodded and began to head down the entrance to the jail. When he reached the bottom he saw Aichi speaking quickly and quietly to a shooken Daichi.

"Hey, where are the others?" Hibiki asked.

"Minako! You monster, did you-"

Minako jumped off of Hibiki and glared at Daichi. "I'm not a damn monster, you bastard!" She yelled.

Daichi's eyes widened. "Oh...I-I thought you were dead; I was calling Hibiki the..."

"So you would call me a monster even after I'm dead? Idiot!" Minako screamed as she began to charge at him.

"I was calling Hibiki the monster!" Daichi shouted and stood up "Besides, I'm more of the monster here... I-I killed..."

"You did not kill Lira, Daichi." Aichi said and stood up as well.

"Lira was killed?"

"I..I didn't-"

"You did not kill Lira! Hotaka played a trick on Daichi, made Lira look like a clone." Aichi explained.

"And Tamichi...?" Hibiki asked.

Aichi nodded in affirmation.

"We better hurry, Yuudai is waiting at the gates." Hibiki said and turned to head back up the stairs.

"Yuudai?" Daichi asked.

"Just follow."

The rest of the team followed Hibiki up the stairs and they all snuck out to the gates. Yuudai was waiting, his back up against the gates twirling a kunai around his finger.

"'Bout time you got here." Yuudai laughed and pushed himself from the gate.

Bodies of the guards laid about in a heap on the ground. Hibiki laughed. "You always go for the kill. I thought you were going to just distract them."

"Meh." Yuudai shrugged. "So where is the location of our freedom?"

"Sunagakure." Hibiki replied.

Yuudai turned around and gasped. "I was hoping it'd be closer. I knew I should've just abandoned you."

"Good one, Yuudai." Hibiki shook his head and patted Yuudai on the shoulder before exitting the little town with the others behind him.

* * *

><p>After a week the team plus Yuudai returned to Sunagakure and reported their missions success with a few losses. After speaking, and Minako threatening and pleading, both Hibiki and Yuudai became citizens of Sunagakure.<p>

"But first, you need to be hospitalized, Uma." The Kazekage stated.

Minako held onto Hibiki's sleeve, trying to act like she was alright. "N-No need, sir..."

"I'm not Kazekage because I'm stupid. I order that you be hospitalized for at least a day."

Minako growled at The Kazekage. "Those places are horrible! I'm not going!" Minako stated coldly.

"Is it alright if instead of her going to the hospital, I look after her?" Hibiki asked.

Minako blushed. "Y-You don't need to do that, Hibiki."

"What else would I do?" Hibiki asked.

Minako shrugged. "Stop worrying about me...?"

"If she doesn't improve by tomorrow, she'll be hospitalized."

Hibiki nodded firmly and exitted the Kazekage's office. Yuudai stood outside the door and chirped up as the two exitted. "So what's going on?" Yuudai asked.

"You're getting your own place and I'm staying with Minako tonight." Hibiki stated.

Yuudai raised his eyebrows and studied Minako. "You are, are you?"

"Her wish is not to be hospitalized so I'm going to nurse her back to health."

Minako growled at Hibiki. "You don't have to... the Kazekage will never know that you didn't..."

"I'm sure he won't." Hibiki rolled his eyes. "Besides, I want to." Hibiki turned his head and kissed Minako gently on the cheek.

Minako laughed as she stepped back a bit. "O-Okay..." She mumbled.

"Well, I'm going to get lost. Please come look for me later." Yuudai laughed and and began to walk down the hall.

"So...show me to your place..." Hibiki said with a grin.

Minako smirked. "But I thought you knew everything about me..."

"You...not your house." Hibiki replied, expression suddenly serious. "And if you don't, then I'll have to break into every house and to find yours."

Minako raised a brow at Hibiki. "You are that determined to 'nurse' me?"

"Hey, you're the one that doesn't want to be hospitalized..." Hibiki shrugged and leaned against the wall.

Minako smiled nervously. "I don't need any doctoring... I'm fine."

Hibiki stared blankly at Minako.

"What?" She asked nervously, noticng his glare.

"Well, house hunting it is!" Hibiki determinedly walked down the hall to exit the building.

Minako chased after Hibiki and grabbed his arm. "No! I've already broken enough houses in the past! I-I'll show you, alright!"

Hibiki smiled. "Mhm."

Minako led the way through the village to her place. She quickly looked around to make sure her father wasn't home before she unlocked the door and stepped inside to sit down on the couch. She winced at the pain of some of her cuts.

_'Okay... maybe I need a bit of medical help..._' She thought bitterly to herself.

Hibiki cleared his throat and threw his stuff onto the ground, quickly rummaging through his bag for his first aid kit and went over to kneel in front of Minako. "Are you needing water first?" He asked.

Minako shook her head nervously. "I don't need anything, you don't owe me it..."

Hibiki shook his head. "This might hurt." Hibiki said and grabbed Minako's arm and brought it closer to him. He began to clean the cut and sewed it back together, quickly moving to the other severe wounds.

"You good?" He asked in a whisper while cleaning the not-so-severe wounds.

Minako winced as she nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

"If it hurts, just say no." Hibiki stated.

Minako shrugged. "It shouldn't hurt... I've felt worse..."

"Well, I'm done anyways." Hibiki said and sat beside Minako on the couch with a yawn.

Minako looked over her cuts before looking over at Hibiki. "You can use my bed while you're here if you want..."

"I only need an hour." Hibiki replied as his eyes shut and his breathing deepened.

Minako sighed deeply as she looked around the room; she felt uneasy at the thought of her father coming home. She considered telling Hibiki but decided against it.

"So, where is your bedroom then? You said I could use your bed." Hibiki kept his eyes closed.

Minako pointed ahead. "Down that hall and on the right..."

Hibiki opened his eyes and stumbled to his feet. "Thanks... hope it's more comfortable than your couch."

Minako grinned. "Trust me, it is."

Hibiki strayed down the hall and entered into Minako's bedroom; difficultly escaping his shoes and flopping down onto the bed, immediately falling asleep with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Minako sat motionlessly on the couch as she stared out the window. Suddenly the door opened and Minako felt her heart begin to race. She was in no position to fight against her father, so she stood up and backed away far from the door.<p>

"Minako Uma!" Her father roared.

Minako shuddered. "Y-Yes, sir?"

Her father slammed the door behind himself and locked the it. "Where the hell have you been these past two weeks?"

"M-Mission..." She mumbled nervously.

"Mission? The Kazekage said nothing about a mission!"

"Th-That's cause you didn't talk to him..." Minako mumbled.

"I did so!" Her father yelled back, causing Minako to push herself further into the corner. "He told me you ran off!"

"S-stop coming up with reasons to hurt me!" Minako yelled back.

"How dare you raise your voice at me!"

Minako crammed herself further. "S-Sorry... sir..." She mumbled.

"And what are all these cuts!"

"I-I was hurt..."

"You're a pathetic shinobi if you got hurt!"

Minako felt tears spring to her eyes. "I-I'm not..."

"Yes you are!"

Minako's father slowly crossed the room toward the helpless Minako; his fists tightened.

Meanwhile, in Minako's room, Hibiki began to stir from the commotion from the living room. He sat up and rubbed his head. "It's only been half an hour." Hibiki muttered, still a bit drowsy. He stumbled to his feet and opened the door, looking down the hallway. He didn't see anything at first, but he heard the yelling. Hibiki's face twisted in confusion when realization hit him. '_Minako's father?'_

When Hibiki reached the end of the hallway, his fears were correct and he saw something he hadn't wished to see.

Minako writhered beneath her father as she tried to cover her face from his hits; she could taste blood in her mouth by this point. Her father grabbed her and threw her against a wall, seeming to have no care to the new dent in the wall.

"You're a pathetic child! Monster! You should be dead!"

"Wrong." Hibiki stated.

Minako's father whirled around to see Hibiki; his face twisted in confusion. "Who the hell are you?"

"H-Hibiki... don't get involved." Minako begged from her spot on the floor.

"Minako! Be quiet." Hibiki demanded. "You should already know that I'm going to ignore you this once."

Minako lowered her head to the floor as she looked away; as much as she hated her father, he was all she had.

"Get out of my house!" Minako's father demanded.

"I'm not going to leave while you're beating Minako to death!" Hibiki growled.

"It's none of your damn business what I do in my own home!" Minako's father yelled back.

"And it isn't Minako's fault your wife died." Hibiki replied.

Her father's eyes widened. "W-Who are you, kid?"

"Koro Tiniko, nice to meet you." Hibiki smirked.

Her father growled. "No one lives by that name, just get out of my home!"

"As I said, I am not going to just waltz right out of this house while you're _beating your daughter _to death."

"Then I will have to kill you!" Her father yelled back, a kunai in his hand.

Minako looked up to the two. "N-No..." She begged. "H-Hibiki... if I lose him... I have no one else!" She told him, crying.

Hibiki narrowed his eyes, waiting for Minako's father to advance before acting quickly and swinging him around to throw him out the window.

"You really want to stay under his authority and be beaten day and night?" Hibiki turned to face Minako and crossed the room to where she layed.

Minako cried harder as she sat against the wall. "I-I have all my life... D-Don't you think I would have killed him if I could? I don't want to be alone, Hibiki..." She told him as she lowered her head.

"Then at least move away from him. Stay out of harms way, stay public with him... stay with me."

Minako looked up to Hibiki with widened eyes. "Wh-what? Really?"

"We can get our own place and I'll protect you from him."

Minako smiled weakly. "I-I'd like that..."

Minako's father returned through the window covered in glass. "You bastard!" He yelled, pointing at Hibiki.

Hibiki stood up and turned to face him. "So here's the deal; since you don't know how to be a real father, Minako is going to come with me and she'll never again be alone with you." Hibiki smiled.

Her father seemed taken aback. "N-No you're not..."

"Watch me." Hibiki bent down and picked Minako up in his arms before opening the door and leaving the house; his shoes still in Minako's bedroom.

Minako blushed in his arms. "U-Um... I still have my stuff there..."

"Yeah...I know. We'll get that later. First, we need somewhere to stay."

Minako smiled as she let her head rest against Hibiki's chest. "Kay..."

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock knock<em>

"It's about time you came looking for me! Unfortunately one of the Kazekage's guys found me first. I like my new quarters- what's wrong with her?" Yuudai asked pointing at Minako.

"We're crashing here for a while, hope you don't mind." Hibiki said and walked in.

"Uh...I do kind of mind."

"Not anymore."

"Hibiki..."

"And I'm saying Yuudai."

Yuudai glared. "Fine. Do as you wish. Be careful that I don't slit your throat in the night."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Alright." Hibiki laughed and walked around the building. "It's even furnished. Aren't you loved?"

"I am." Yuudai smiled happily.

"She's taking this room." Hibiki walked into the first room he spotted.

"That was the room I claimed!"

"The other one is bigger."

"Is not."

Hibiki turned to look at Yuudai. "Fine, you win this one."

"Knew I would."

Hibiki turned and headed towards the other room that Yuudai led him to. "You're not going to share the room with her, are you?" Yuudai asked with a smirk.

"Actually-" Hibiki started.

"Hm? W-we are?" Minako asked, blushing.

"Just leave." Hibiki said, kicking the door shut behind him.

"I don't want to hear anything!"

"Shut up!" Hibiki shouted and dropped Minako onto the bed. "He is such an idiot."

Minako rolled around on the bed until she felt comfy. "He's funny."

"I agree."

Minako smiled. "S-So, are we sharing a room?"

"Just sleep."

Minako shook her head. "You know what happens when I do..."

"Then make yourself at home."

Minako looked around the room. "Done."

"Well, I need to sleep, so do as you wish." Hibiki stood back up and stretched.

Minako laughed at Hibiki. "So, I can sit here and watch you?" She teased.

"If you can see through walls." Hibiki laughed.

"Huh?" She asked him, confused.

"I do not find it polite to invade a woman's living quarters."

Minako reached out for Hibiki's wrist and pulled him onto the bed. "Please, since when do _woman_ rip out throats?"

"Since her father beats her to make her act that way." Hibiki's eyes suddenly filled with sorrow.

Minako laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah... sorry 'bout that..."

Hibiki shut his eyes and pulled Minako close to his body. "If you want him alive, you'd better stay in public with him."

Minako nodded. "I-I don't really want him to be alive... I-I just don't want to be alone... but, I said that already..."

"You're not alone." Hibiki murmured.

Minako stared blankly. "You don't think so?"

"Your hair is pink...close enough." Hibiki laughed. "Me..."

Minako blushed. "Y-You wont stick around forever... I'm quite annoying..." She said with a giggle.

Hibiki held her tighter. "Yuudai would be the first to get annoyed and he's hard to annoy."

Minako laughed. "So you're saying you will be around for a while?"

"As long as I can handle you I guess."

"Well that wont be long."

"If you say so." Hibiki whispered. "I'm tired."

Minako playfully pushed Hibiki's face into the pillow. "Then sleep." She told him with a small laugh.

Hibiki opened his eyes to look blankly at Minako. "I'm annoyed." He said and began to get off the bed.

Minako sighed. "Fine..."

Just before Hibiki was fully standing up he turned and fell down on top of her. "You really think I was going to just leave? This is my friends apartment."

Minako blushed as she stared into Hibiki's eyes. "W-well... um... I... ah..."

"Now be quiet so I can sleep." Hibiki murmured and let his face fall to Minako's, his lips laying gently on hers as he gently breathed in and out with his eyes shut. "Alright?"

Minako smiled against his lips. "Mhmm..." She agreed as her arms moved to hold Hibiki close as he fell off her onto the edge of the bed.

"Try to sleep if you can. I'm right here if you need comfort."

Minako shook her head. "I don't want to wake you up..."

"I only need another half hour."

She shrugged. "I'd still feel bad if I did..."

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"Sleep."

"... Ah... no."

"Please?" Hibiki wrapped his arms around Minako's torso and placed his chin on the top of her head. "It's good for you, even if it seems bad."

Minako inhaled deeply before sighing. "F-fine... b-but if I wake up screaming... I blame you..."

"Alright."

Minako cuddled closer to Hibiki as she let her eyes fall shut.

"Your beautiful." Hibiki whispered.

Minako hid her head in his chest. "S-stop..." She told him, giggling.

"I said sleep."

"Hey, that's not fair..." She pouted looking up at him.

"It's perfectly fair; I'm tired and need sleep, but I can't when someone is talking."

Minako growled as she lowered her head again. "Grr you..."

"But you are beautiful."

She sighed deeply. "Maybe you will annoy me first..." She mumbled with a yawn.

"Didn't know I was so rude." Hibiki began to chuckle.

Yuudai had returned to the room and opened the door. "I'm starting to get scared 'cause I don't hear anything."

"Idiot." Hibiki growled.

"Why are you sleeping there?"

"Idiot." Hibiki growled louder.

"You never even entered any of the other women's bedroom yet you're _sleeping_ in the same bed?"

Hibiki sighed. "I have only had **half and hour** of sleep! Can I please get the rest of the hour at least, Yuudai?"

"Fine, but you're answering me when you awake."

"I do not answer to you."

"And I shall not question you."

"Then why did you?"

"It was non-retorical."

"Shut up, Yuudai."

"Later, you'll answer."

"It was non-retorical."

"You always win, Hibiki! Can't you _ever_ lose?"

"No."

"Non-retorical."

"Thought I'd answer anyways. Now can you please allow Minako to sleep? She's actually obeying me."

Minako growled in Hibiki's arms. "I don't have to if you put it that way..."

"Not so good with the ladies." Yuudai laughed.

"No it's just Minako...but..." Hibiki moved his face level to hers and looked deep into her eyes.

Minako blushed. "W-why do you always do that?"

"I know it makes your heart flutter." Hibiki smiled.

"Oh boy." Yuudai rolled his eyes. "Kay, so you're good with all the girls, even ones like Minako... Big deal. At least I can...uh..." Yuudai scratched his head. "At least my mom thinks I'm cool."

Minako giggled at Yuudai. "Woow..."

"Yuudai, you have never met your mom - lose." Hibiki stated with a sigh.

Yuudai growled. "Then my dad thinks I'm cool!"

"Yuudai... your dad was killed when you were two, how would you remember?"

"It's healthy to imagine."

"Now imagine your father beheaded and his body hanging from the wall. Think that now?"

Yuudai thought for a second. "You always slip that in, always crushing my dreams."

"Face the truth, Yuudai - I'm tired and therefore you will not win! Now please leave."

"I'll listen just this once."

"And the million other times you said that."

Yuudai sighed. "You should act more like a big brother than my...brother?"

"You have no siblings."

Yuudai growled once more and than left the room. "Make noise every once in a while to let me know you haven't died!" He called back.

"Can't when we're sleeping!" Hibiki whispered, before closing his eyes again. "Finally. If he didn't leave, I was going to die."

Minako laughed. "Just sleep, Hibiki."

Hibiki chuckled, too tired to reply to the change in roles. "Alright."

* * *

><p>AN: End! ^^ Me loved writing this story~! We are going to finish our "Torn Love" story, and then combine these two stories kinda in a different one... if that makes sence ^^<p>

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
